The Unoticeable
by Evalyd Yamazaki
Summary: Jay never wanted to stand out. But when she discovers she's the daughter of a god, can she keep it that way? And when she meets a certin underworld prince, will she even want too? NicoxOC, maybe
1. In Which It Starts

**A/N: Ok, so I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, considering I still need to work on my Maximum Ride story, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So the only way to get rid of it is to write it out, right? So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That goes to Rick Riordan, who is awesome for thinking up Percy and the others.**** I only own Jay and any other Ocs I think up. Which there will be a few.**

When my older sister Katrina announced she would be marring her long time boyfriend Michael, I wasn't really surprised. My reaction was more like 'about time'. The only problem was that Michael lived in New York, so she also announced we would also be moving in with him. My reaction to that was more like '…what?'.

Not that it really mattered much. We lived in a dinky little Pennsylvania town where the only interesting thing to do was throw rocks in the river. And its not like I had any real friends. I mean, I had one or two I ate lunch with, but we weren't close. Which was fine. I was one of those kids that something unlucky was always happening to. I was clumsy and always dropping or breaking things. No one wants a spotlight when their likely to fall on their face right? Right.

So, yeah, we were moving to New York, which bothered me a little, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. Katrina was the only family I had, and she wasn't even my sister by blood. She was the daughter of the man my mother married when I was ten. My mom and Sam (Katrina's dad) were both killed a year later in an accident.

Katrina had been only twenty-one, but she worked hard to keep us in our apartment and keep me in school. I loved her. She was almost like my second mom. So that's why I always tried to keep out of trouble for her. Its also why when she announced the big change, I didn't announce my discomfort. Instead, I smiled and gave her a hug.

Looking back on it now, maybe if I had said something my life wouldn't have changed so drastically. But maybe not. I mean, its not like you can choose who your parents are, right? Or maybe in my case, what my parent is.

Can I just say one thing? I absolutely HATE road trips. Like really LOATH them. Like, given the choice, I'd rather walk to New York. Which is what I told Katrina I would do, no matter how stupid.

She just laughed at me, her perfect voice bouncing of the walls of our small apartment.

"Jamie, you cant walk to New York!"

"Why not?" I asked

"Don't be ridiculous"

So here I was now, squirming in the backseat of Michael's cushy Lexus. He came from a wealthy family. His dad was a stock broker or something.

Anyway, we were on our way to New York, Katrina and Michael up front, and me in the back, my ADHD brain driving me crazy. It didn't help that I had a bunch of boxes and clothes and junk shoved into the seat next to me, making me clasterphopic.

I jingled the bracelets on my wrists restlessly, earning an annoyed look from Michael.

"Jay, knock that off would you?" he asked

"Sorry" I said, but didn't stop. I just looked out the window.

Michael sighed "Kitty, please do something about her. She's driving me insane"

I glared at him "I'm driving you insane? This whole car ride is driving me insane"

Katrina smiled at him, unbuckling her seatbelt and turning toward me as she did.

"You know she can't help it" she smiled at him. Then she looked at me "Aren't you excited Jamie? We're going to be living in a whole new city! In a beautiful big house! And you get to go to a private school and everything!"

Seeing Katrina so happy, as cliché as it sounded, made me happy. I couldn't help but smile back, even if I wasn't even feeling it. Then her smile faded and she looked regretful.

"The only thing I really feel bad about is taking you out of school so late into your first year of high school. I mean, its only a month until summer vacation" she said

I shrugged "Its fine"

"Hm" she hummed thoughtfully "Well, maybe its for the best." Her face lit up again "I mean we did agree on an early autumn wedding"

I shook my head as she turned back around in her seat. That was Katrina, never regretting anything for long.

I watched as she leaned her head on Michaels shoulder. He put his arm around her and kept his other hand on the steering wheel. They were such love-birds. I swear, if I didn't have a romance fetish I would have been disgusted like any other fourteen year old.

Instead, I pulled my earphones over my ears, blasting Nightwish (1) into them. I looked out the window, intending to give them some privacy.

I looked into the surrounding forest, looking at all the green-ness. I could have sworn I saw a girl melt out of a tree we passed. But we spread by so fast, I didn't see her clear clearly. It was probably my ADHA brain playing tricks on me again. I continued to play with my bracelets.

The next month passed slowly. Michael dropped me off at school every morning, and Katrina picked me up in the afternoons. The school was called St. Agatha's Private Academy for Girls, and it looked like to was converted from an insane asylum.

I made friend with a girl named Karly Stillwater, who was pretty nice. She was cute, with dark brown eyes and buttery yellow curls that reminded me of my mom. She was also in a wheel chair, which didn't bother me. Except when she couldn't keep up with my fast pace. Then I would have to push her down the hall. What can I say? I walk fast. It's the ADHD again.

I did get in trouble for violating the dress code. St. Agatha's school uniform consisted of a blue and black checkered skirt, white shirt, tie and mary-janes. I didn't wear the tie or the mary-janes. I wore sneakers or boots. The mary-janes hurt my feet.

The headmistress, Mrs. Gimpin (What kind of name is that? I nearly had a cramp in my cheeks trying to keep from grinning when I first met her) a very slim, but gray woman, didn't like that very much. She seemed to appear whenever I was alone to harass me about it. Then Karly would appear and claim she needed me for something. It was all really weird, but I didn't think much about it. Mrs. Gimpin (again, really?) was just one of those people who liked to make kids miserable.

It was the second to last week before summer vacation, and I stood outside the school with Karly, waiting for Katrina. I bounced on the balls of my feet excitedly, and Karly smiled at me.

"What are you so excited about?" she asked "Not that you aren't always moving around but-?" she left the end of her sentence hanging

"Katrina and I are going to look at dresses for the wedding. I'm junior brides-maid" I responded, grinning

Karly smiled gently "You really like stuff like that, huh?"

I shrugged, looking up and down the street and playing with the cords on my earphones around my neck. Karly laughed.

"No one would think it looking at you" she said

She motioned to the NMBC (2) hoodie I wore over my blouse. It was baggy and went down to my thighs.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her.

"Nothing. You just look like the kind of girl who doesn't really care about that kind of stuff"

She was referring to my slightly punk-rock fashion sense. I shrugged again.

"So your saying I look like every other teenager, huh?"

"Sort of" she said, chewing the inside of her lips

"I want to fit in. I want to be just like every other teenage" I said

"Why? Most kids want to be noticed. They'd do anything to stand out. You don't seem to care at all. Honestly, you sort of remind me of a shadow" she said

I laughed "A shadow?"

She pulled on a curl that had come loose from one of the clips in her hair "Yeah, a shadow. Shadows blend in. You never notice them"

"I dunno. Probably because of my ADHD and dyslexia. I mean, I take special classes for both, and when kids at school find out they tease me about it" I changed my voice so it was high pitched " 'Oh, Jay, can you tell me what this word is?' or 'Hey Jay, spell the word 'obsolete'. And on top of that, I'm an orphan. The only person I have is Katrina, and she's not even my real sister! I swear, if I could, I'd go live on top of a mountain and be a hermit"

Karly was silent for awhile after my mini rant, a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry" she finally said

"Don't apologize" I said "I hate when people do that. I don't want them to feel sorry for me"

"Right"

Another few minutes of silence passed between us, with no sign of Katrina or Karly's parents. Suddenly, I realized I had forgotten my math book.

"Aw, crap!" I exclaimed, causing Karly to jump in her wheel chair

She looked up at me, panic stricken "What? What is it?" she asked, looking around wildly.

"I forgot my math homework" I turned back toward the school "I'll be right back"

I dashed back into the school, ignoring Karly's calls to wait. Running quickly back into my classroom, I made my way over to my desk and pulled the book out. Turning, I jumped in surprise, dropping it.

"Oh, Mrs. Gimpin. I didn't see you there" I smiled at her uneasily.

She stood behind the door (which I noticed had somehow shut) looking creepy and stalkerish and well, evil.

Her pitch black eyebrows were drawn down over her pitch black eyes (was it just me or did they look slightly red?) and her gray mouth was set into a frown. An evil looking frown.

"Jamie Cooper, I've had enough of you" she growled

I took a step back, suddenly feeling very nervous "Excuse me?"

"I've had enough of you and your half-blood stench!" she screeched

In the next second, she literally hurled herself across the room at me, her skin exploding into dust as she flew through the air. She landed on the desk in front of me, still skinny and stalkerish looking, but a million times worst.

Her tight bun had come loose, causing her hair to swirl around her in dark tendrils. Her legs had gone from both being human, to one being what looked like a goat leg, and the other metal looking. She parted her red lips, reveling red fangs. Her now glowing red eyes glared down at me hatefully.

"Such a pretty half-blood. The pretty ones are always delicious" she smirked

I couldn't move. I was frozen, like my blood had turned to ice water and my legs had turned into lead. My stomach clenched in fear and…I just stood there, my usually hyper active brain blank.

The spell was broken when she reached down and hauled me off the floor by my jacket. I screamed bloody murder. Especially when she sunk her fangs into my neck

"Jay!"

I recognized Karly's voice through the fear. And then I heard music, soft, beautiful flute music playing around me. It was magical, as corny as that sounds.

Something wrapped around my waist tightly and yanked me backward, ripping me out of Mrs. Gimpin's fangie grip. I yelled in pain as I hit the floor, my neck killing me. I could hear grunts and yells above me, and I looked upward, eyes widening.

My vision was hazy, but I could see , hanging from the ceiling, tangled in vines and flowers and leaves. She struggled helplessly, screaming horribly

"She's mine! Release me, foul thing!"

I probably would have continued to sit there and stare at her stupidly if a strong grip hadn't taken hold of me and yanked me off the floor. It was Karly.

"C'mon!" she yelled urgently "We have to go!"

Then she ran, pulling me behind her as she did. How was she running? Where was her wheelchair? I looked down and nearly had a heart attack.

She had goat legs. Goat legs, covered in silky looking fur the same color as her butter yellow curls. In the hand she wasn't using to drag me along, she held a wooden flute.

I found my voice. Sort of. "Wha-wha-?"

"No time to talk! We have to get you to camp! They've finally started appearing!"

She pulled me out into the bright sunshine outside and took a second to pull out a gold coin. I watched as she threw it into the street.

"Taxi!" she yelled, waving her arm.

A yellow taxi appeared (I mean literally appeared out of thin air!) rolling over the curb and nearly hitting us as it came to a sudden stop. The back door swung open and Karly shoved me roughly in, ignoring how I banged my shins on the edge of the floor. She flung herself in after us, slamming the door behind her.

"Camp Half-Blood now! Step on it!"

"Why are all our customers so pushy?" a gravely voice asked from the front

We took off, both Karly and I slamming back into our seats. Looking in the front, I made out three heads instead of just one.

Three old ladies sat there, one knitting, one holding the yarn, and the last one driving. She must have sensed my eyes on her, because she looked in the rearview mirror at me.

"Oh! A new half-blood! What pretty eyes she has!"

I had never fainted before in my life, but I did at that moment. Why? Well, because the lady looking at me had just one big eye. And she was holding it in her hand.

**Ta-dah! And there is the first chapter! Sorry if the end felt rushed, but I wrote this at like one in the morning and I was tired, but didn't want to sleep before I finished it. So, did ya like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! Reviews make me happy :)**

**(1) Nightwish is one of my all time favorite bands right now. Their song "Last of the Wilds" makes me think of the nymphs and Pan. **

**(2) NMBC- The Nightmare Before Christmas. I just typed it like that cuz I was being lazy**


	2. In Which I Freak Out

**I'm happy to report I got my first review on this story only a few minutes after I posted it. Thank you to Mario! Your review, so soon after being put up, made me warm and fuzzy ****J**

**Here's a fact about this chapter: Tanners original name was 'Sterling'. But I thought it was to Mary-Sueish, so I decided to change it. It was between 'Tanner' and 'Nick'. I flipped a coin to decide.**

I came to slowly, my body aching and a sharp stinging in my neck. I felt drunk; not that I knew what being drunk felt like, but I assumed this was it. If this is what a hangover felt like, I swore I would never drink. My head was killing me.

There were soft voices murmuring around me, none I recognized.

"It's been a couple hours now. Will she be ok?"

"Empousai venom, especially that of full grown empousai, is extremely deadly. It was fortunate Karly got her here so quickly. She will be fine"

"Yeah, Tanner. Are you doubting my mad skills?"

"No. But it's been awhile. That's all I'm saying"

By this time I was starting to feel restless. I shifted in the bed I was laying in, my muscles stiff. The voices hushed.

"She's waking up!" an excited voice sounded. It was a girls.

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision fuzzy and the lights of the room to bright. Three multi colored blobs floated above me. The blond blob leaned over me.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!"

"C'mon River. Give her some room to breath" the brown blob said. It was a boy.

"Miss Cooper? How are you feeling?" a taller dark brown blob asked. It's voice was low and deep. A man's voice.

I rubbed my hand across my eyes, willing them to clear.

"Lousy" I muttered, my throat raw

"I'll get her some nectar!" the blond blob exclaimed, dashing off.

"You were bitten by a full grown empousai and lived. You are a very lucky young lady" the dark blob said

"A what?" I asked "Where am I? What happened?"

"Here. Drink this"

The blond blob reappeared, shoving a Dixie cup into my hands as the brown blob helped me sit up. What ever it was she gave me was clear and smelled sickeningly sweet, but I gulped it down, nearly gagging. It tasted like my moms chocolate chip milkshakes.

"What the heck was that?" I exclaimed, looking into the cup and feeling slightly panicky

"Nectar. Drink of the Gods. Fixed you right up, huh?"

The blond blob, the one who had been speaking, came into focus suddenly.

She was a tall girl with a light tan, blue eyes, and pale blond hair tied into two pigtails.

She wore a big grin and a orange t-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' in big bold letters.

"What? Where the heck am I? And who the heck are you people? Did that stuff at school really just happen?" I asked, looking at the other two now in focus blobs

The first was a boy, maybe about sixteen, with messy brown hair and wide gray eyes. He also wore a orange t-shirt, but it didn't look as bad on him as it did the girl.

The next, the man, had curly, longish dark brown hair and a bushy beard to match. His eyes were a stormy blue, and in all honestly, they scared me a little. They were deep and intense, filled with wisdom and sadness. But that's not what caused me to shriek and fall out of the bed.

His lower half was a horse! A freaking white horse! Instead of two legs, he had four! Four legs! And a tail! A long, freaking black horses tail! Needless to say I had a panic attack.

"What is this place? What's happening to me? What are you? What-" but before I could finish my panic attack, my head was whipped to the side, accompanied by a sharp stinging on my right cheek.

"River! You didn't have to slap her!" the boy exclaimed, jumping up

"she was having a freaking panic attack! What was I supposed to do?"

"That was uncalled for Miss Black" the horse man said, frowning at her

"Hey, are you alright?" the gray eyed boy kneeled down in front of me, sounding concerned "Don't worry. Everything's alright. Your safe here."

I was staring at the floor, holding my stinging cheek, taking deep breaths and trying not to throw up.

"Where am I?" my voice can out shaky and tight

"Your at Camp Half-Blood. It's the only safe place in the world for people like us." the boy said gently

"People like us?" I asked, still staring at the floor

"Half-bloods, duh. Demi-gods" that was the girl, River

I frowned, remembering how had called me a 'half-blood'. What ever that means.

"What?"

"Miss. Cooper" that was the horse man. I flinched, hearing him speak :I assume you do not know much of Greek mythology"

"J-just a few stories" I stuttered, my stomach clenching

"In the myths, there were twelve Olympian gods, as well as various minor gods. There gods would occasionally come down to earth and conceive a child with a mortal. These children were referred to as 'half-bloods', or 'demi-gods'. seeing your reaction now, I regret to tell you this, but you are a demi-god, Miss. Cooper. A daughter of one of the gods." he explained

Silence followed as I digested this. The Greek gods. I knew some stories, but they weren't real. But considering everything I had just seen this afternoon, there wasn't much to deny their existence. I knew I wasn't crazy. When Mrs. Gimpin had bit me, it felt pretty real. Karly's goat legs had looked real. That one ugly eye seemed real. And the horse man talking to me was defiantly real.

I burst into tears. Hard, loud, shaking sobbing tears that made me gasp and hiccup and hyperventilate.

"Hey, it's alright" the boy said again, sounding sympathetic.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's not the end of the world. It's not so bad really. You'll love it here, promise" River said gently, kneeling down next to me.

I felt the boy wrap his arms around me, while River rubbed my back. The horse man was silent.

I cried for about twenty minutes before I finally got a hold of myself. I pulled away from the boy, feeling embarrassed. I hadn't cried like that since my mom had died. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, sniffling. River handed me a tissue that I took gratefully. After blowing my nose, I looked up at them, but not really looking at the horse man. I didn't think I could yet.

"Feeling better?" the boy asked

I shook my head "No"

He smiled slightly "Give it time. I'm Tanner, by the way. Tanner Roxton, son of Athena"

"And I'm River Black, daughter of Apollo. I healed you when Karly brought you in"

She motioned to the horse man, who I still couldn't look at "And this is Chiron. He's camp instructor. He's a centaur, if you hadn't already noticed" she laughed

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Cooper. I apologize for startling you" Chiron said gently

I shook my head "No, it's okay" I said

It wasn't really, but I couldn't do anything about him having a horse for a lower half.

"I'm Jamie Cooper. Most people call me Jay. It's, um, nice to meet you" I said quietly

Like it was totally normal to be talking to centaurs and kids that claimed to be the offspring of the Greek gods. Yeah, sure, totally normal. I hoped I'd wake up soon.

After that, Chiron left me with Tanner, claiming he other things to take care of (What did centaurs do in their free time exactly? Arts and crafts?) and River ran off to tend to some injured camper who came in with a smoking scalp.

I nearly freaked out again seeing that, but Tanner quickly put his arm around me and steered me away.

"They'll give him some ambrosia and he'll be fine" he said

"Some what?"

"Ambrosia. And that stuff you had before was nectar. It's food and drink of the gods, but it acts like medicine for us. Just don't eat to much, or you'll burn up" he explained

"Oh" was all I could say to that.

Tanner lead me around camp explaining different things, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was still trying to wrap my head around the concept of the Greek gods being real and me being the child of one of them.

And I'll admit, it explained a lot, as weird as that sounded. I had no idea who my dad was. Mom never talked about him, and whenever I asked she would get this horribly sad look on her face and just tell me he had to leave. We didn't have any picture of him either, but Mom claimed I looked like him. Well, I looked nothing like her, that was for sure.

Mom had had short golden hair she kept in curls and hazel eyes. She had been a pale, tall and slim beauty, while I was dark. My hair was black and always messed up around my face. My eyes were a deep violet, which tended to weird people out a lot. I was short and tan, nothing like her. Mom had been like Goldilocks, while I was more like Mortisha. Well, maybe not Mortisha, but defiantly darker then Goldilocks.

I grabbed Tanners sleeve, cutting him off from his explanation of the rock wall that was spewing lava. He looked down at me curiously.

"Tanner, who's my dad?" I asked

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt like an idiot. Who asks that to a complete stranger? But Tanner smiled humorously.

"We don't know yet. But don't worry, you'll probably be claimed by dinner. Most kids are. It's something the whole camp looks forward too. It's interesting, seeing who belongs to who"

I let go of his sleeve, still feeling idiotic "Oh"

"If I had to guess, I'd say you're a daughter of Dionysus"

"Who?"

He laughed at my clueless look "The god of wine. He's also in charge here"

I must have still looked clueless because he smiled wider "It's a long story, but the short version is he went after an off-limits nymph, and this was his punishment. So he's here and like to make everyone as miserable as he is"

"Oh. So why is maybe being his daughter a good thing?" I asked

"Because he hates everyone but his own kids. Your probably a daughter of Dionysus"

"Why do you think so?"

"Your eyes" he looked into my eyes intensely, causing me to shift uncomfortably "There purple, the color of wine. But truthfully, I haven't seen a Dionysus child with purple eyes before. Another reason is your reaction to everything back there"

I frowned, fiddling with my bracelets "Huh?"

He smiled again "Dionysus children sometimes go a little crazy when something traumatic happens to them"

I kept jingling my bracelets, feeling uncomfortable "Oh"

Before Tanner could respond, another voice rang out "Hey, Tanner!"

We both turned to see a boy with messy black hair and green eyes running toward us. He wore what looked like armor and carried a bronze colored sword in one hand. I took a few steps closer to Tanner as he approached. Tanner grinned then turned to the boy.

"Hey, Percy. What's up?" he asked

Are you planning to come to sword practice?" the boy, Percy, asked

Tanner shook his head "No, I can't today. I have to stick with Jay" he motioned to me.

"Hey" Percy smiled at me cheerfully "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"

"I'm Jay Cooper" I said "Daughter of Undetermined"

Both Tanner and Percy snickered "Don't worry about it. You find out at dinner" he said "So how old are you? You look kinda young"

"I'm fourteen" I said

The two boys frowned "That's weird. Most kids are claimed by the time their thirteen. Sometimes younger, but never later then thirteen." Percy said

"Didn't any monster ever attack you?" Tanner asked, looking puzzled

I shook my head "No. Not until today"

Percy sighed, crossing his arms, looking slightly exasperated "someone's not keeping their promise. Guess I'm gonna have to send a message to Zeus"

The word 'message' caused my brain to click. I knew I had been forgetting something. Or someone.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, putting a hand over my mouth in surprise "Katrina!"

The two boys looked at me "Who?" Percy asked

"My older sister! She was supposed to pick me up from school, but then that empussy or whatever attacked me!"

Percy busted out laughing "Empussy!"

Tanner laughed "I think you mean empousai" he laughed "And don't worry about your sister. Chiron will send her an Iris message"

I didn't bother asking what that was as I watched Percy catch his breath.

"So no practice today then?" he asked Tanner

"No. I have to stick with Ray"

"You don't have to" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them "Go do your sword practice or whatever"

Tanner frowned "Are you sure? You were really upset"

"I'm alright now" I lied "Besides, I think I'd rather be by myself for awhile. Clear my head a little" this was true

Tanner glanced at Percy, who shrugged.

"Alright. Don't worry about anything. Your safe here. No one will hurt you" he said seriously, remembering my nervous break down before

"I'll be fine" I insisted, not really believing my own words

So, with a nod and I promise he'd come find me for dinner, and a wave from Percy, he left.

Watching him walk off, I felt like I was in the deep end of a pool. And I wasn't a very good swimmer. I usually just sank like a rock. Which is what I felt like: a heavy, sinking rock

**Jay feels like she's sinking. And she'll sink deeper before she learns to relax and just float.**

**So, while writing this chapter, I tried to put myself in Jay's shoes. I thought "How would I feel if I found out I was a demi-god? Like, how would I really feel?" And I decided I would probably react the same way Jay did. Most of you are probably thinking "No! I would be like, awesome, I'm half-god!" haha, no. Honestly, for someone living a normal life, then having your principal try to eat you would be pretty traumatic, I think. It's the same with her reaction to Chiron. But don't worry. She'll get over it.**

**So, anyone wanna guess who Jay's dad is? I put some clues in there, but there not obvious. It might be kinda hard. There will be more clues in the next chapter, which will be up soon.**

**But right now it's eleven o' clock here in California, and the computers starting to bother my eyes. So until next time, good night peoples!**

**P.S. does anyone think Percy was OOC? Let me know, k?**


	3. In Which I Gain Unwanted Attention

**Hello everyone! And here we have the third chapter. Before we start, I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed and put me on their alert list! You guys rock!**

**Here's a fact: most of my oc's names are actually the names of streets around the city where I live (which is probably why some of them sound so odd). Like Tanner's last name 'Roxton'. And Jay's last name, 'Cooper', is actually the name of an auto parts shop down the street from my house (hee). **

**And with that little tid bit of info, let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Oympians. Just Jay, my plot, and any oc's I make up. Which there will be a few.**

* * *

Not knowing what else to do with myself, I decided to actually do what I told Tanner I would do and explore a little. And let me tell you, it did nothing to calm my nerves like I thought it would.

Kids in what looked like full battle armor fought with very real, very sharp looking swords, shot (sometimes flaming) arrows at targets, kids with half goat bodies walked around, trees and flowers turned into girls, or girls turned into trees and flowers, statues of half naked people here and there. I even saw one girl leading a horse with wings to what looked like a stable.

I kept walking, taking deep breaths. I pulled my earphones over my head, blasting Muse, trying to calm myself down. It wasn't really working.

Finally, I came to a hill with lots (and I mean lots) of different cabin like houses. The first twelve were arranged in a 'U' shape, and I assumed they were meant to represent the twelve main gods of Olympus. Because I wasn't a complete idiot. I wandered through them, trying to guess which cabin belonged to which god (but its not like I had anyone with me to tell me if I was right or wrong). Finally, I came to the last one. It was in the very back, looking, well, kinda lonely. If a cabin could look lonely, which this one did.

It was made out of pitch black stone, with marble pillars at each of its four corners, as well as the stairs leading up to the door. It was surrounded by dead grass, with dead looking ivy climbing up one of its walls. Standing on each side of the stairs, dressed in the same armor as the kids, were two skeletons. It had a skull and cross bones above the door.

It was creepy, in a Halloweenie kind of way. I wondered if it was hunted.

My question was answered when one of the skeletons actually turned its head and chattered it's teeth at me.I jumped so hard my earphones fell off, blasting my taste in music to all the world.

Heart pounding, I pulled them up by the cords. As I did, I heard loud snickering behind me. I turned.

A boy in a black shirt and ripped jeans stood there, holding an aviators jacket in one hand and a pitch black sword in the other. He wore a skull ring on one finger and had shaggy black hair and eyes to match.

He stared at me, smirking.

"They do that when people stare for to long" he said

"Are they"- I glanced back at the skeleton, who wasn't looking at me anymore- "alive?" I asked

The boy shrugged "Depends on your definition of alive"

I watched as he slide the sword into a scabbard on his hip. He draped his jacket over one arm and looked back at me.

"Who're you?" he asked, tone flat

"Jamie Cooper. Call me Jay. I just got here " I said

He nodded "Nico di Angelo"

He was the first person who didn't introduce himself as 'son-of-so-'n'-so'. But it was kinda obvious. Maybe. I thought so. I mean he was all the way out here, so I assumed he was headed to this cabin.

"Are you a son of Hades?" I asked

He frowned slightly, nodding once "Yeah"

"Oh. I don't know who my dad is" I said, feeling slightly stupid

Nico shrugged "You'll know by dinner. Why were you staring at my cabin?"

"I was just trying to guess which cabin belonged to which god. I don't know much about Greek mythology."

"So how do you know if you were right about any of them?"

"I don't"

He stared at me for a second, his gaze making me feel more and more dorkie. I got the feeling he didn't talk much, but mostly his eyes spoke for him. They were intense, almost crazy looking, and maybe a little sad. But he had a calm air about him, relaxed, the total cliché bad boy/emo thing going. It made me a little weary of him.

"You like Nightmare Before Christmas?" he asked, breaking the silence

"Wha-?" I asked, realizing I had zoned out

He looked pointedly at my sweater, causing me to look down at myself. I was still dressed in my school uniform, and I realized I didn't have anything else with me. A depressing thought I would have to mention to Tanner. How was I supposed to survive without clean underwear? I'd leave that out when I tell him of course.

"Oh, yeah." I said "It's one of my favorite Tim Burton movies".

He raised an eyebrow "You like Tim Burton?"

"Yeah. He's a genius. Edward Scissorhands and Sweeny Todd were his best movies. I mean, I think so anyway" I said, shifting on my feet.

He just kind of stared at me like I was crazy. Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing or something. I wondered if I said something wrong.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked

He blinked, shaking his head slightly, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Why are you wandering around alone?" he asked

"I told Tanner I wanted to walk around alone for a bit. The whole demi-god thing hit me kind of hard" I admitted, shrugging sheepishly

"You'll get used to it. I've known since I was ten." he said, shifting his jacket on his arm.

"Oh"

Silence followed again, quickly becoming awkward. Yep, defiantly the type of guy who doesn't talk much, I thought, fiddling with my bracelets. But neither was I really. I didn't say much at school, mostly because it only ever put me on the spot and then I would say something stupid and embarrass myself. Like right now, for instance. I had gained a reputation for being shy because of it, even though I wasn't really. Just quiet.

"Um, I like your cabin" I said brilliantly

Again, he looked at me like I was on something "What?"

"I mean, I have a thing for skulls" I stammered

I pulled up my left sleeve, showing him the red skull bracelet I wore. Then I pulled out my iPod, showing him the skull case and the matching Skull Candy earphones.

"I like the stone its made out of to. It's obsidian, right?" I asked

"Erm, yeah" he said

Nico was looking slightly uncomfortable now, and I was defiantly feeling awkward. I felt like a total goob, talking to a boy about his house. I needed to leave.

"Um, ok. Well, I'm gonna go now. Sorry if I bothered you. See you later."

I spead off, leaving him standing there.

* * *

I don't know how long I wandered around for, but the sun was starting to set, giving everything a fiery orangey glow. It was actually kinda pretty. It reminded me of watching the sunset through the trees back home.

I wandered along the edge of the woods, enjoying the fresh air and the beauty of it. It was peaceful, besides the fact that there were kids fighting with swords not twenty feet away.

Yeah, I was a total nature lover. I used to explore the woods by our house all the time back home. Katrina used to hate when I did it, claming I would get hurt or eaten by bears or something. I would just roll my eyes and say that the only thing that would hurt me was a flimsy tree branch.

Which made me wonder. Why wasn't I ever attacked by monsters? According to Percy and Tanner, every demi-god was attacked a few times before they made it to camp. So why wasn't I? With all the time I spent in those woods, it would have been the perfect opportunity for a monster to make me into demi-god kibble. But I'd ask about that later.

I just hoped Katrina wasn't worried about me. She probably was. She didn't know anything about monsters or me being a demi-god or anything. But then again, a few hours ago, neither had I.

Making up my mind right then, I turned and tried to make my way back to the 'Big House' were Tanner claimed Chiron spent the majority of his time. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the half horse man, but I needed to tell Katrina I was ok.

On my way back I saw something that was very familiar to me.

A girl, tall and slim, but obviously well built, pushed a smaller boy to the ground. He was pale, with black hair and a widows peak. His eyebrows were thick, and even from so far away, I could tell he was young. He couldn't have been more then nine or ten. And he was small, like, less then half the girls size. Less then half my size even. And I was small for my age. Or so I was told.

I watched as she sneered at him, passing something long and gold in between her hands. The boy looked at it longingly. I couldn't hear what they were talking about (cuz I had put my earphones back on) but it was pretty obvious that she had taken it from him.

I looked around, wondering why no one had noticed them. But no one was paying attention. That, and the fact that they were partly hidden behind what looked like a outhouse.

I didn't like bullies. I mean, who did? Being the quiet, twitchy, clumsy girl with ADHD and dyslexia, I did get my share of teasing and bullying. Mom had taught me to stand up for myself, even hit people if absolutely necessary ('but only if they hit you first' she had said. My mom had been awesome). So that's why this bothered me.

I sighed, taking off my earphones and walking forward. I didn't really want to do thins. I mean I REALLY REALLY didn't want to do this. But if nobody else was going to do something, I would just have to. I think I might be masochistic.

"I'll just take this as payment for scratching up my armor" the girl was saying.

"You can't have it" the boy said bravely, "It was a gift from my mother."

"So what?" the girl sneered again, throwing whatever it was she took in the air.

"What's the problem here?" I asked, feeling like I was on Cops.

They both looked at me in surprise. Then the girl frowned. She had a short pixie cut and an angry look in her brown eyes.

"Who're you?" she demanded

"I'm Jay. I got here earlier" I said

"Whatever. Get out of here girly-girl" she nodded her chin back toward the way I had come.

"Did you take that from him?" I asked, looking at the gold thing she held. I now saw it was a necklace.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"He said it was from his mother. You should give it back"

The girl laughed. It reminded me more of a bark then an actual laugh. "I don't care who gave it to him. I'm taking it because this little twerp messed up my armor"

The boy jumped up and ran at her, trying to claw the necklace out of her hand.

"I didn't! It was already messed up! And we were just sparing!" he yelled

The girl easily kept the smaller boy away, shoving him down roughly into the dirt. He landed on his back hard, and I quickly stepped in between them. The girl frowned at me.

"You wanna take me on, pretty girl?" she growled.

She called me 'pretty girl' like it was supposed to be an insult or something. Really clever, she was.

"Not really. I don't like fighting. To much effort involved" I said.

"Then get out of my way!" she yelled, taking a step forward.

I'll admit, I was scared. I had never been in a fight in my whole life, and I had a feeling this girl could probably use me to sweep up the pine needles all over the ground. My legs were Jell-O and my stomach was in knots, but I held my ground.

"No. Give back the necklace"

"He scratched my armor!" she jabbed at a spot on the armor breast plate she wore.

I looked at it, but couldn't tell which scratch she meant. It was all messed up with dents and scratches, and the red paint on it was flaking and peeling in places. I looked back up at her angry face.

"He did all that?" I asked

She snorted, looking proud now "As if he could!"

"So he didn't?"

"No! Just this one here!" she jabbed at the armor again.

I frowned. Was this girl serious or just stupid? That armor was obviously messed up before the boy even touched it., so why was she making such a big fuss over one scratch?

"Who's kid are you?" I asked now, curious

The girl stuck her nose in the air "I'm Ruth Thompson, daughter of Ares!" she proclaimed proudly.

I nodded. Ares was the god of war, if I remembered right. He was also a crybaby and a bully. Go figure, right?

"Well Ruth Thompson, daughter of Ares, this is a stupid argument" I sighed "Just give back the kid his necklace"

"Oh, yeah?" she strode forward "And what are you gonna do about it if I don't?"

Then she pushed me. Hard. I fell back, landing on my butt, my iPod falling out of my sweater pocket as I hit the ground. She picked it up and disconnected it from my earphones and waved it at me.

"I think I'll keep this. As payment for you being such a pest".

She started to turn away. I jumped up, angry now. I was usually a pretty calm person (when my ADHD wasn't acting up), and it took a lot to piss me off, but once you did that was it. I'm told I'm not a pretty sight to look at when I'm angry. It's always the quiet ones you shouldn't mess with.

I ran forward, and suddenly Ruth was face down in the dirt, dropping both my iPod and the boys necklace when she hit the ground. I quickly swiped them up as she was getting to her hands and knees.

She glared at me angrily, her pale face covered in a thin layer of dirt "Your dog meat, pretty girl"

"That's enough!" a girls voice suddenly rang out

Ruth and I looked off to the side and I felt my eyes widen. A small group had gathered around us, watching with looks of anticipation and awe. I hadn't even noticed, and I felt my face heat up slightly, my anger evaporating.

Two girls stepped into our little fighting circle, followed by Percy and Tanner. I even saw Nico standing in the crowd, watching with slight interest.

The first girl came over to me. She had blond hair tied back in a ponytail and deep gray eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked

I nodded "I'm fine"

"What have I told you about picking on the other campers!"

We all turned toward the other girl, who was yelling at Ruth. She was built like a tank, with stringy brown hair to her shoulders and eyes to match. She wore a red shirt which showed off her muscles and an ugly brown vest over it.

"Clarisse, that little snot messed up my favorite piece of armor! And then that one"- she jabbed a skinny finger at me- "showed up and decided to play hero!"

Clarisse's face turned red. "That's gotta be the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!" she yelled "That piece of crap was already headed for the junk heap before you even put it on this morning!"

Now Ruth's face was red, either with embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell. She had balled her hands into fists, so I'm guessing the latter.

"But Clarisse-"

"Shut up!" Clarisse yelled, cutting her off "I don't wanna hear your crap! You do something like this again for a stupid reason and I'll throttle you! Your embarrassing the Ares cabin!"

"But-"

"Go back to the cabin and clean up your bunk! It looks like a pig's been living there!" Clarisse cut her off again, crossing her arms and giving her a hard look.

Ruth glared at her angrily, then threw me a hateful look. It felt like she would have set me ablaze with just her eyes if she could. I had a feeling I had just gained an enemy.

She huffed then spun on her heel and stomped away, pushing passed a few gawking campers, and disappeared.

"Well? What's everyone still looking at! Get lost!" Clarisse yelled at the other campers, waving her arms. "Show's over!"

"C'mon you guys, clear out" Percy joined in, helping chase people off

A minute later everyone was gone. Most of them had left whispering and throwing me glances. I felt my face heat up again. Somehow I knew I wasn't about to hear the end of this. I wondered if I could go and live in the woods as a hermit like I wanted.

It was just the five of us now. And Nico. And that boy I had just risked my health for. I turned to him and handed him his necklace. It was actually a gold chain with a weird coin on it.

"Here" I said, holding it out to him "This is yours"

He snatched it away from me, glaring. "It's not a necklace, it's a medallion!" he yelled at me, then took off.

"What's the difference?" I muttered, then frowned "And your welcome!" I yelled after him "Brat".

"That was pretty cool" Nico said, coming over to us.

"I thought you were some shy girl when I first met you this afternoon." Percy grinned "Guess not".

"I was worried leaving you alone. But I guess you really were alright" Tanner smiled at me, eyes shining.

"Don't encourage her" the blond girl said, crossing her arms. Her grey eyes zeroed in on me "That was really reckless. Your just a new camper. Why didn't you go get Chiron? Or one of the older campers?" she asked

I shrugged "I just didn't think about it really"

Clarisse laughed, punching me in the shoulder in a friendly kind of way. It hurt and made me stumble into Percy, who steadied me.

"New campers are usually all timid when they first get here. They'd never jump into something like that. I like you, girl. You got balls" she grinned

I rubbed my shoulder "Um, thanks. I think"

"I'm Clarisse, head counselor for the Ares cabin" she said. "Don't pay attention to Ruth. Her heads full of hot air"

"And it's the only thing its full of" I heard Nico mutter.

"And I'm Annabeth, head of the Athena cabin" the blond girl smiled at me.

I noticed Percy had put his arm around her shoulders. Maybe that's why the scowl she had been giving me had turned into that friendly smile. Percy was glowing, and I did an inner "aw!". Don't tell.

I nodded at her "I'm Jamie Cooper. Call me Jay. Nice to meet you"

Just then, a loud horn bellowed out somewhere, causing everyone to turn and me to jump.

"Time for dinner".

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed, leading Annabeth away "I'm starving!"

"Your always starving" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling gently "You have a black pit for a stomach".

Nico and Tanner started to walk away, but I just stood there and examined my iPod, making sure it was alright from its fall.

"Hey"

I looked up. Both Nico and Tanner stood there, looking at me.

"Are you coming? Hurry up" Nico said, looking at ease with his hands in his jacket.

Tanner tilted his head slightly "Aren't you hungry, Jay?"

My stomach growled in answer, and both boys smirked. "Y-yeah, I'm coming"

I ran forward to catch up, the scent of cooking food reaching my nose and making my stomach growl louder.

* * *

**And there it is, chapter three! Ok, so yesterday, I checked out this AWESOME book on Greek mythology. It has everything! I stood there for like half an hour just reading it! It's going to become my new helper writing this.**

**So was everyone in character? I'll tell you guys something: I don't have the Percy Jackson series. I'm working from memory here, so forgive me if I mess something up. I asked my friend if I could borrow his copies, but he keeps forgetting them! Moron. So I'm thinking I'll just buy my own copies with my next paycheck.**

**Also, updates might be slow. I work most of the week, and can only update and write on my free days, which I only get like, two or three. **

**But in the next chap, Travis and Conner make an appearance, and we find out who that bratty kid was that Jay helped out. And maybe a little more hardship for my beloved Jay. But I'm only mean to you because I care, Jay. Don't hate me. **

**One last thing: the reason Clarisse was nice is because I figure after The Last Olympian the Ares cabin wanted to change their violent image a little. Don't get me wrong, their all still a bunch of fight-loving hellions, just not as bad.**

**And does anyone wanna guess who Jay's dad is? Anyone? Again, more clues were there, but can you find them? *grins evilly* If anyone wants more specific hints, PM me!**

**Reviews make me warm and fuzzy!**


	4. In Which I Make A FriendMaybe

**Yay, it's here, chapter four! Took me long enough, huh? In my defense, this chapter was kind of difficult to write. I had some writers block, had to keep Travis and Conner in character, and was being generally lazy about it. But it's finally finished!**

**Here's a fact: this story was going to be completely different then it is. Jay was going to be a surfer girl from California, Percy's sister, and generally a fun person. But I had more ideas for this story line, so I went with it. Better choice, no?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own Jay, my plot, and any other Oc's. Which there will be a few.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

The 'cafeteria' was a large, circular outdoor eating area. It was surrounded by gray marble pillars, each one holding a bright flame, drenching the area in light.

Dozens of long tables sat in a circle around a large center hearth, which burned the biggest and brightest. Sitting in the middle of the fire was a young girl. She looked about seven or eight, with short brown hair and wore a simple brown dress with a matching scarf over her head and shoulders.

I stopped dead when I saw her. She was just sitting there, legs crossed Indian style, leaning back on her hands and watching kids walk in. Then she looked at me and I shivered.

She didn't have any eyes. Well, she did, but they were flickering, like fire. No white part, no iris or pupil, just flickering fire. She smiled and waved cheerfully at me.

"Jay? What's wrong? What are you staring at?" Tanner waved a hand in front of my face, causing me to blink and look at him.

"Who's that?" I asked, motioning to the fire shakily.

Tanner looked where I was pointing and frowned. Nico, who had been following us quietly, paused next to me, frowning as well.

"There's no one there, Jay" Tanner said.

"But there's a little girl! Sitting in the fire!" I jabbed my finger toward the girl, who looked like she was giggling.

Tanner laughed "I think maybe you need to eat and get some sleep. Everything that happened to you this afternoon must have really took it's toll. C'mon, I'll take you to the Hermes table"

He put a hand on my back and lead me in, while I was still throwing nervous glances at the little girl. Behind me, I could feel Nico staring at my back.

He lead me to one of the longer tables, which was packed with kids. In the center it had a small marble statue of a caduceus, snakes twining around it.

"Conner! Travis! Where are you guys?" he called down the table, causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Here we are!"

Two boys jumped up from the table, and from a distance, they looked like twins. But up close, I could see the differences between them. They both had dishwater blond hair and blue eyes, and were both tall and lanky. They took one look at me and grinned almost identical evil grins. It made me nervous.

"Hey, we know you" one said "You're the girl who force fed Ruth Thompson dirt"

The other one gave me a thumbs up "Great technique by the way"

Tanner snickered and I frowned "I didn't force feed her dirt. I pushed her"

The both shrugged "What's the difference? She still ate dirt"

"Guys, this is Jay. She's new" Tanner said

"We welcome you, Jay, the Fearless, to the Hermes table. We are Conner-" the one specking motioned to himself- "and Travis-" he motioned to his brother- " Stroll, head counselors for the Hermes cabin, and prevaers of fun" he smiled widely.

I frowned, the little girl in the fire forgotten as I worried for my self-preservation "'Jay the Fearless'? And prevaers of fun?" I questioned.

"Travis and Conner are notorious for playing pranks on the different cabins" Tanner explained, snickering.

"And 'Jay the Fearless' because you have to be to push Ruth like that" Conner explained.

"Please don't call me that" I begged.

"Don't like it? How about we call you 'Jay the Courageous?' Or how about 'Jay the Stout hearted?'" Travis asked, looking completely serious.

"Ah, I got one!" Conner said "How about 'Jay the Daring?'"

"Good one" Travis grinned "Or how about-"

I turned to Tanner, feeling pained. "Can't I just eat with you?"

Tanner shook his head, looking regretful, but clearly amused. "All new people eat with the Hermes table and stay with them until their claimed. Besides, there's a rule that everyone has to eat with their own cabin"

"That's stupid" I grumbled.

He shrugged "Rules are rules"

We turned back to Conner and Travis, who were still trying to agree on a nickname for me.

" 'Jay the Lion-hearted?' 'Jay the Valiant?' Or 'Jay the Daredevil?'" Travis rattled off, looking thoughtful.

"Or we could just call her 'Jay the Dead One' because Ruth's going to kill her for embarrassing her like that" Conner said, crossing his arms.

" 'Jay the Extinct' has a nice ring to it" Travis smiled.

I sighed, looking back at Tanner, who had a hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

"Really?"

"Sorry. A word of advice though", he leaned in and whispered in my ear "Keep an eye on all your stuff. Kids in the Hermes cabin like to steal. Their dad is the god of thievery after all."

My eyes widened as he walked toward the Athena table. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Good luck" he mouthed.

Somehow, I felt like I had just been abandoned to the wolves.

* * *

I sat in between Travis and Conner, eyeing the chicken alfredo sitting in front of me. It looked and smelled delicious, piled on top of spiraled shaped noodles. I even had a little side salad and a glass of root beer.

But it had just, like, appeared in front of me as soon as I decided that's what I was in the mood for. I glanced at everyone else at the table. Everyone had something different, and I hadn't seen anyone get up to go get anything.

"What's wrong, Lion-heart?" Conner asked, looking down at me.

I glared at him "Don't call me that. And what's with the food suddenly appearing on my plate?"

He grinned "What? You never read Harry Potter? It's magic!"

I sighed, looking back at my plate and knowing I probably wouldn't be getting a straight answer from these guys. I picked up my fork and prepared to dig in, but Travis' hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Not yet" he said, nodding toward the front of the pavilion.

I looked. Standing behind a table which was on a slightly raised platform was a round, stout-looking man. He wore a tacky looking tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt and his face was flushed, like he had been running a marathon. His nose was large, round and red, like a tomato was growing out of his face. His hair was curly, and so black it was almost purple. His black eyes looked across the hall with disdain.

"Quite down, you little ingrates" he said, not raising his voice even a bit, but everyone was instantly quite.

"Chiron informs me that we have a few new animals for our little zoo" he said with a sigh, "so I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. As if I care. Hope you learn to protect yourselves, bla bla bla, and stay out of trouble, bla bla bla" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Who's he?" I asked, looking up at Conner.

"That's Mr. D" Travis answered, "Our jolly camp director" he grinned

"Though there's nothing very jolly about him" Conner said " 'cept maybe when he's drunk. Which is never anymore"

I looked back toward the front just as Mr. D was finishing specking.

"So remember to give your parents a good sacrifice. Gods know they deserve it for putting up with you little urchins" he sat then, seemingly unhappy.

I watched as a Diet Coke appeared next to him and he sipped at it, grimacing as he did.

Watching him, I remembered how Tanner had said I was probably a daughter of Dionysis, and if this was him, I prayed to what ever force that controlled my fate that I wasn't. I don't think I could stand it, not to mention question my mother's sanity for reproducing with someone like that.

Just then, Conner tugged on my sleeve, standing up with his plate. I looked at him questioningly, noticing all the other kids doing the same.

"Come on" he said "Time to find out who daddy dearest is"

"What?" I asked, following him with my own plate.

Travis steered me in front of him, behind Conner and a whole bunch of other kids from the Hermes cabin.

"Watch" he said "This is usually when the newbie's are claimed" he said, motioning to the front of the hearth.

I peeked around Conner's back, watching as a girl of about thirteen threw a slice of pizza into the fire, seeming a bit nervous. There was a pause, and then what looked like a miniature sun appeared over her head.

The table with a statue of a bow and arrow went nuts. I saw River jump up, grab the surprised girl by her arm, and practically dragged her over to the table.

"She was a daughter of Apollo" Travis said.

Conner rolled his eyes "Big surprise"

"So" I said, watching as a silver owl appeared over the next boys head "I just throw some food into the fire, and my dad claims me?"

"Yep"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

I frowned. It couldn't be that easy. It just couldn't. It didn't seem right for some reason, just throwing a piece of food into a fire and then 'ding!' a glowing symbol appears over my head and I'm automatically my father's daughter. It seemed cruel somehow.

I was next. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it made me feel like barfing. I glanced over at the Athena table (they had a stone owl sitting on their table) and saw Tanner and Annabeth give me encouraging smiles.

Turning back to the hearth, I noticed the little girl was gone. I swallowed thickly and tilted my plate a bit, scraping a portion of my chicken alfred into the fire.

'Well Dad' I thought 'Here I am'

I looked above my head and…nothing. No sparkle, no glow, no…nothing. Everyone in the pavilion was looking at me with round eyes and raised eyebrows. Even Mr. D, who I got the feeling didn't care about anything, looked a bit surprised. The urge to barf suddenly became a whole lot stronger.

* * *

Despite the fact that I had been starving, I really didn't eat much at dinner. Mostly I just sat there with Lincoln Park screaming in my ears and mashing my noodles, trying to block out everyone's chatter and trying not to cry.

I could feel kids staring at me, and when I chanced a glance up and to the left, my eyes met with Nico's. He sat across the pavilion at a table with a skull on it (it's scalp was burning with green fire, which I thought was pretty cool) by himself and was watching me, his eyes frowning. When our eyes met, he instantly looked away, towards Percy, who looked slightly frustrated, tearing into his cheese burger.

I looked back down at my noodles. I didn't know how long I could stand the awkwardness. I never liked the spotlight, I always tried hard to stay invisible, and yet, here I was, the main character in what felt like a really pitiful chick flick. And I didn't even do anything!

Soon it was time for bed. I followed the others to the Hermes cabin in silence, my hands fisted in my sweater pockets.

Travis led me to an empty bunk at the back "You can have this one. Wait here a sec" he said, walking away toward a long pantry like cabinet.

While I waited, the other Hermes kids seemed to be almost pointedly ignoring me, trying not to glance at me, like they were walking on eggshells. I hated it. It reminded me of how everyone acted when mom had pasted away.

"Here" I looked up to see Travis was back, holding two fluffy towels, a toothbrush, and a pair of sweats. He put them down next to me.

"You can have this stuff until your folks send you your own stuff" he said with a smile.

"Thanks"

He nodded and turned away. I noticed he and Conner hadn't called me any stupid nicknames since the beginning of dinner.

I sat there for another few minutes watching the Hermes kids go about their business, teasing and joking around with each other, playing video games, eating nicked food.

I felt twitchy. There was to much in my head, to many feelings bottled up in my chest, to much energy. I had to move, I had to vent.

I hopped up, heading towards the door, earning a few curious glances. One boy grabbed my arm and I instantly wrenched away, spinning around.

"What?" I asked sharply.

He glared "Geez. Where are you going?"

"Out" I said shortly.

He crossed his arms. "They let the harpies out at nine. Be back by then, or they'll catch you"

I nodded, not really sure what he meant, and left, feeling them all staring at me.

The Big House was easy to spot, even in the dark. It was all lit up with torches of fire and sparkly lights. I trudged up the steps, dragging my sneakers, and knocked on the door.

I heard the sound of hooves on the other side, making me flinch a little. When the door opened, I tried hard to focus on Chiron's face.

"Miss Cooper?" he asked, sounding surprised "Is there something wrong?"

'That's a stupid question' I thought "Can I call my sister? I want to talk to her"

He seemed hesitant at first, but then he looked at my face and his eyes softened. He stepped aside and I walked in.

There was a table in the middle of the room and Mr. D and a boy with thick brown hair and a rasta hat sat at it, both holding playing cards.

Mr. D looked up at me, a scowl on his face. " And what's this?" he asked.

"Mr. D" Chiron came up behind me, his hooves making 'clip clop' noises on the wooden floor "This is Miss Jamie Cooper. She was the only camper not claimed tonight"

I tensed when I felt him put a hand on my shoulder "Miss Cooper, this is Mr.D, our camp director, and Grover Underwood" Chiron introduced.

"Hi Jamie" Grover waved, smiling slightly.

I just nodded, not even bothering to correct him about my name. Mr. D sniffed.

"And to what do we owe this unfortunate visit, Jammy Copper?"

That one got me. "My name is Jamie Cooper and I want to call my sister" I said, irritated.

"Oh, so the little orphan is making demands now?" he took a sip of his Diet Coke, grimacing.

I hoped he choked on it as Chiron led me to another room, Grover's curious eyes on us. I sat down, watching as Chiron scavenged around in a cabinet, pulling out a spray bottle full of water. He turned toward me with it, and for a second I thought he might spray me.

"I'm afraid we don't allow phones here, Miss Cooper. Monsters can track the signals they give off" he explained

I just stared at him, my teeth clenched, afraid if I spoke again I'd burst into frustrated tears. If Chiron noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Instead, we send Iris messages" he said.

I watched him as he held the bottle up toward the light and sprayed it a few times, creating a mini rainbow. He pulled out a gold coin.

"O goddess, except my offering" He threw the coin in and it vanished in the mist "Show me Katrina Williams"

The mist shimmered, the back of Katrina's head appearing. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she seemed to be curled in an armchair, reading a book. I jumped up.

"Katrina!" I yelled

She twisted her head around and her brown eyes nearly fell out of her sockets when she saw me. She jumped up so fast she dropped her book.

"Jamie!" she exclaimed "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

Seeing her worried face and hearing the stress in her voice was to much. I burst into tears, spilling my guts to her. I told her everything, about Mrs. Gimpin, Karly, Camp Half- Blood, Chiron, and oh yeah, my dad was apparently a Greek God and he hadn't claimed me.

While I told her all this, her facial expressions surprised me. They went from worried, horrified, confused, then calm, with maybe a hint of sadness.

I stood there in silence, face down and sniffling, my jaw and fists clenched.

"Jamie" Katrina's voice was soft, understanding "I always-" she took a breath, as if to steady herself- "I always knew there was something special about you. Even when we first met, when my dad was dating Shelly (1), I knew you were different from other kids."

I looked up at her and sniffled "Huh?"

"I never told you" she said, looking uneasy "I didn't want to scare you. I was always scared enough for the both of us"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning slightly, puzzled.

"I can see things, Jamie. Like-" she paused again, looking scared- "monsters. That's why I never wanted you playing in the woods , because I would see them in there sometimes."

"You…what?" I asked, confused.

"Sometimes I would see them come to you, but almost as soon as they came close, they'd get this glazed look on their faces and just…leave. Like they suddenly lost interest."

I blinked, not quite understanding what she was telling me. I opened my mouth to question her, but was suddenly cut off by a female voice demanding another drachma (what ever that was) or the message would be cut off. Katrina's eyes widened with urgency.

"Jamie, listen" she said "stay at camp. Your safe there, I know it. Your father will probably-"

But then the rainbow faded, taking her voice with it.

* * *

I left the Big House a minute later with a warning from Chiron to go back to the Hermes cabin immediately. The harpies will be out on patrol in ten minutes, he had said.

I had a major headache. My call to Katrina hadn't helped like I thought it would. Instead it just filled my head with more questions and made me more frustrated. What had she been going on about; see could see monsters? Monsters I hadn't even known existed until one tried to eat my head off. What did she mean they came to me, then just walked away? I was so confused I wanted to scream.

Just as I was passing by what looked like a fire pit, something moved in the darkness, and I instantly froze, a little shock of fear going threw me.

It was the shape of a person, a small person, sitting on one of the logs surrounding the pit. I squinted my eyes, trying to see in the darkness. Then I recognized the figure.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I walked up behind him, making him jump.

It was the brat from this afternoon. He whirled around, eyes wide with surprised and fear. Then he frowned when he saw me. He stood up.

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded.

"I just came from the Big House" I said, irked "What about you?"

He frowned at me harder "Couldn't sleep" he turned his back to me and plopped himself back down on the log "Go away, girl"

"I have a name you know" I said, standing on the log next to him "It's Jay"

When he didn't respond, I sighed, rolling my eyes. "This is the part were you tell me yours"

He was silent for a minute, fiddling with something in his hands. I saw a glint of gold, and recognized the necklace I had gotten back for him.

"Gavril" he said "Gavril Kastova."

"Ga-wha?" I asked, not being able to pronounce the weird name.

He sighed "Gavril. It's Romanian. Just call me Gabe"

"Oh. Okay" I said, not feeling so irritated anymore. "Which of your parents is Romanian?"

He flinched slightly "My dad"

"So…your mom's your godly parent then? The one who gave you the necklace?"

He glared at me "I told you. It's a medallion, not a necklace"

"Right, sorry" I said "Medallion." I paused, wondering if I should ask "So who's your mom?"

"Styx, Goddess of the River Styx"(2) he said, running his thumb over the coin on the chain.

"Oh"

We sat in silence for a minute or two, but it wasn't really awkward. It was actually kind of calming, just sitting in the dark in silence. It felt good, considering I had just had my second break down in one day.

"How come your godly parent didn't claim you?" Gabe asked suddenly.

And the calmness was gone. I felt my chest clench and had the sudden urge to sock him in the mouth. This kid didn't know how to be subtle, did he?

"I don't know" I said, tone clipped

He paused again "My mom didn't claim me at first either" he said quietly "I was here for three days before she sent me this" he held up the coin.

I looked at him in surprise "Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Sometimes the minor gods don't claim their children right away" he continued, looking down at the coin "Because there are so many of them, and they do a lot. At least that's what my mom told me" he said, glancing at me "Maybe your dads a minor god"

I looked at him "Maybe"

He stood up then, looking away from me hurriedly "I'm going back"

I nodded and looked down at him "Alright. Be careful, okay?"

He stared at me for a second, then looked shyly down at his shoes. He mumbled something.

"Hm? What?" I asked

He mumbled again.

I frowned " Still can't hear you"

"I said, thank you for helping me!" he yelled, then darted off.

I stared after him in surprise, my irritation still there, but toned down. Somehow, what he had said had made me feel just a little better.

'Guess I'll head back to' I thought.

The walk back to the Hermes cabin wasn't long, but it was up hill, so I was maybe half way there when I tripped. I fell on my hands and knees, scraping them up a bit. Standing, I brushed them off, wincing when I felt a small sting on the palm of my hand.

"Grahhhhh!"

I whirled around at the scream, falling on my butt as a giant bird landed in front of me. I stared at it in horror.

It had a round gray body and basically looked like a giant pigeon. Except it had a head that looked androgynous. Its large nose was curved like a beak and it's beady black eyes looked at me hungrily.

"Little half-blood out of bed!" it screeched in a raspy voice "Tasty!"

It launched itself at me, but before I could scream, the darkness around me seemed to get darker, making my vision fade.

I fell backwards, freezing air whipping my hair and clothes around me. It felt like I was going backwards on a rollercoaster in the dark. I didn't like it.

But then it just stopped. My feet hit the ground hard, my stomach churning and head pounding. I was all disoriented and probably would have fallen if it wasn't for the pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a body pressed against my back.

"Are you okay?" a low voice asked.

I wrenched myself away from who ever it was holding me, stumbled a few steps, then promptly loss what little I had eaten at dinner.

While I was puking I clearly heard the person behind me speak. "Guess not" he said.

I straightened up, feeling exhausted and sweaty and generally crappy. Wiping my mouth I turned, and seeing who was there, I suddenly felt even more crappy.

"Nico?" I muttered.

He nodded, looking at me with a slightly disgusted look. There might have been some amusement there, but it was mostly disgust.

"Sorry" he said "But the harpy was about to turn you into bird feed. So I just had the shadows grab you"

I stood there, staring at him with my mouth slightly open "Huh?"

He smirked, looking pleased with himself "I can control the shadows. Travel with them and stuff. I had them bring you over here"

I took a deep breath "So you…saved me?"

"I wouldn't have had to if you weren't out so late" he said

He didn't say it angry or annoyed or anything. He said it like he was just stating a fact, something he knew to be true. Which it was.

"What were you doing?" he asked

"Um, talking?" I said it like a question

He smirked again and I had to take another deep breath.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Talking" he said simply.

I frowned, looking around the dark trees. "In the woods? Who were you meeting, your girlfriend?" I asked.

That seemed to get him a little flustered "No" he said quickly "The dead"

I stared at him, watching as he looked down at his feet, frowning. I looked down at my feet to, wondering why it got so awkward every time I was around him. I mean, he had just saved me from a mutant bloated pigeon and then I had thrown up practically next to him. And now he had just confessed he had been out here talking to dead people. Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all.

"Are they interesting?" I asked quietly.

He looked up "What?"

"Your conversations with the dead. Are they ever interesting?" I asked again, truly curious.

He blinked owlishly "Um…sometimes"

We fell into silence again. I was just about to ask what they talk about when he spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked wearily.

"Yeah. I mean, I besides the fact that I just threw up, yeah, I'm fine" I said

"Not about that" he said "I meant about what happened at dinner"

I glanced at the trees around us thinking "Do the gods always claim their children?"

"They do now"

I looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story" he said "Ask Percy about it. I just wanted to know because you looked really upset" he said, sounding embarrassed

"I was just angry. Everyone said I'd find out at dinner. And I didn't. Wouldn't you be upset?" I asked, glaring.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking away from me. "Sorry"

"It's fine. I'm going back" I said, looking around in the darkness, making sure that harpy wasn't still around.

"Wait"

He grabbed my arm, them quickly pulled away, like his hand had been burned. He shoved it in his pocket.

"I'll shadow travel you back"

"No thanks" I said "I'd rather not puke again"

"You won't. It'll take only a second. We're not that far from the Hermes cabin"

"Then why can't I just walk?"

He rolled his eyes "The harpies can still catch you. At least this way they cant see you"

I sighed. "Fine. But if I throw up again I'll aim for you"

He snorted. "Whatever. Just hang on"

He took my hand in a strong grip, closing his eyes. I looked down at our hands. His hand felt sort of lukewarm and was pale, while mine was light brown and warm. I looked away, hoping I could let go soon.

The darkness swallowed us, and this time, it was actually a lot more fun then falling backwards. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool wind whip my hair in my face.

When my feet hit the ground I looked up to find myself on the wooden porch of the Hermes cabin. Nico stood next to me, still holding my hand. He grinned.

"You're not throwing up" he said.

I pulled my hand away from his. "Did you really want me to or something?"

"It might have been funny" he said

I rolled my eyes "haha"

I watched as he walked down the steps "Later" he said.

"Thanks Nico" I said "For saving me"

He looked back and smirked at me "Just don't take anymore night walks" he said

"Oh, like your one to talk" I scoffed

He grinned again, this time looking a little mischievous. And maybe a little creepy.

"They can't catch me if they cant see me" he said, a dark shadow swallowing him into the ground.

I watched in wide eyed fascination as the shadow fanned out from were he had been standing, then it sort of collapsed in on itself, disappearing all together. Like it just evaporated or something.

I blinked, feeling dizzy again "I'm never gonna get use to this place" I muttered, walking back into the cabin.

* * *

**Fourteen pages! Fourteen! It took me four and a half hours to type this! Can you believe that? Geez…**

**Anyway, there were some big, obvious clues in this chapter about Jay's dad. And for you people who missed it, Katrina can see through the Mist. Yes she can. That's why she's always so worried about Jay. But she didn't know Jay was a demi-god, so that's why she was shocked to see Jay talking to her via rainbow.**

**So I'm thinking either in the next chappie or chappie six I'll revel Jay's daddy. Just cuz I'm really excited about it. But it might be awhile before they meet face to face.**

**And one more thing: should I make Nico and Jay a couple? I dunno, I'm having some trouble with it. I have no idea how to go about it. Give me some ideas, kay? For them, and for a quest or something. I'm having trouble with that too. Should I make her go on a quest? I have no idea.**

**One last thing before I go. School started for me this week, as I'm sure most of you are also back in school as well. So be patient for updates, kay? I'm in college and might be getting ready to transfer soon, so my schedule is packed. **

**(1) Shelly- Jay's mom. Katrina called her by her first name, just like Jay called Katrina's dad by his first name (his name was Sam).**

**(2)Styx, Goddess of the river Styx-surprisingly she was a real goddess, but very obscure. She makes the gods keep their promises and was either a daughter of a Titan or a Titan herself and didn't fight against the gods when they took over, so they made her goddess of the Styx. Can't really remember. **

**Reviews make me warm and fuzzy!**


	5. In Which I Get a Visitor

**I am a terrible authoress, I know! I swore when school let out for brake I would update a few chapters. But it didn't happen. These last couple of months, both Jay and Nico have been nagging me to start writing again; mostly Jay. So here's chapter 5. Chapter 6 is floating around in my head now, it's just a matter of time till it gets written! **

**Heres a fact: I actually did research for all the lesser known gods and goddesses that will show** **up in this fic. Like Armonia, who you will meet in a sec. She was the goddess of harmony, and was the half sister of Jay's daddy! You'll see *smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just Jay, and any other Oc's that show up, which there will be a few.**

* * *

Light footsteps sounded on the marble floors, making soft tapping noises as her dress fluttered in the soft breeze. The smell of flowers and perfume invaded her senses as the young woman walked out into the garden, blue eyes roaming for the one she sought.

Walking around the blossoming trees, she found him, sitting on the edge of a large fountain, gazing into the clear water as if he could actually see it. His ivory skin was winkled between his eyebrows, as if he was deep in thought, his mouth turned down at the corners.

"I know your there, sister" he said quietly, not looking up "What is it that you want?"

"You did not claim the girl" she said simply.

"You understand why" he replied quietly.

"I do not"

She strode forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, wanting to understand the emotions she felt following from her brother. Fear, hesitation, anticipation, but mostly sadness. Sadness for his daughter.

"Why do you feel this way, brother? Tell me" she commanded softy, "I have not felt such conflicting emotions from you since-" she paused, sudden realization striking her.

"Armonia, my sister" he spoke " I love my daughter with all my heart" he paused, as if collecting his thoughts "yet, if I was to claim her, you know what would happen. My wife can be a jealous woman. I fear what she may do to her"

Armonia tilted her head slightly, her dark curls sliding over her shoulder and down her back.

"And if you do not claim the girl, her own emotions could destroy her" she said "She is at the camp now. She will have allies, I am sure, should your lover take action. I have observed her, and already do they start to flock to her. Powerful demi-gods, children of the Big Three."

He raised his head, his frown becoming more pronounced "Yes, the sons of Hades and Posiodon."

Armonia smiled, amused by the sudden turn in her younger brothers emotions. Irritation.

"It was very chivalrous, what the son of Hades did for her. I'm sure mother will simply love it."

"I do not approve."

"Of course you do not, brother. I'm sure Lord Hades will have a say in it as well."

They fell into a deep silence, each to their own thoughts. The breeze flitted around the two immortals, causing their hair and clothing to flow. The two siblings thoughts were the same, thoughts of a golden haired woman, the love that had produced his daughter, and the jealousy that could destroy her. Finally, Armonia looked down at her brother, expression one of hesitation.

"Eros," she said gently, "do you regret being with that mortal?"

Eros, god of love, looked up to the sky, his blind eyes seeing the face of the golden haired woman he had fallen in love with fourteen years ago.

"I will never regret."

**

* * *

**

JAY's POV

I woke up hungry the next morning. Not surprising, considering I had upchucked my meager dinner the night before. Even so, I dreaded going to breakfast. Everyone would stare, I was sure. That thought just made me want to throw up again.

"'Mornin, Lion-Heart!"

I looked up at Conner moodily, wishing he would go away. He just grinned, my frown seeming to please him.

"Go away" I said.

He pouted. "Aw, don't be like that. I know you must be hungry, after not eating last night. C'mon, up an' at um!" he said cheerfully, tugging the covers off me.

"I said go away" I grumbled, making a feeble attempt to grab my sheets back.

"Nope! Not until you come have something to eat. Everyone's already left" he pointed out, still smiling.

I looked around, noticing that he was right. The cabin was completely quiet and empty, perfect for sleeping in. I gritted my teeth, trying to think of a way to get this irritating person to leave me alone.

"Fine" I finally said, throwing my legs over the edge of the bunk. "I'm coming. Just let me get dressed."

He nodded. "Good. Don't take to long, Lion-Heart! I want my chocolate chip waffles!"

I glared at him as he walked out the door, a small bounce in his step. Then I flopped back down onto the bed.

"God, I hate morning people" I muttered.

I laid there for awhile, staring at the wall on my side, thinking. They all told me my dad would claim me, so why didn't he? What, was I not a good kid? I never got into trouble or anything, got pretty good grades, tried to be a good person. Was that not good enough?

Maybe I'm boring. If my dad was a god, maybe he didn't want some boring, average girl as his daughter. I mean, a god's life must be exciting, right? To be able to do anything you wanted, have cool powers, it might be like living in a movie. There were never any plain old average people in movies.

'_But you are not average',_ a small voice spoke up in the back of my head _'you are the daughter of a god. There is nothing average about that.'_

Maybe they made a mistake. Maybe I wasn't a demi-god. Maybe my dad was just some guy my mom had fallen for, then when he found out she was pregnant, he bolted. That sure explained mom's sad face whenever I asked about my father. Maybe he hadn't wanted me, and she just couldn't bring herself to tell me. The thought made my eyes sting.

A luke warm hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, jolting me out of my thoughts and making me bolt up, banging my head on the bunk above me.

"Ow" I moaned, clutching the side of my head.

Soft chuckles made me look up. I felt myself pale, then heat up again, all in a span of about a second.

"Nico? What are you doing in here?" I asked, feeling like a fool.

"Breakfast is almost over. Come get something" he said simply, the corner of his mouth turned up.

I looked down at the covers "I'm not hungry."

My stomach suddenly let out a growl, causing me to close my eyes in embarrassment, and Nico's smirk to widen. Why did it seem like I was always embarrassing myself in front of him? And I had only known him for a day. Pathetic.

Thankfully, he didn't say anything about my obvious lie. He just walked toward the door.

"I'll wait for you outside. Hurry up"

I sighed, thinking about ignoring both my angry stomach and Nico, and just spending the day in bed.

"Don't you dare lay down again." Nico's quiet voice floated in outside the door. "I'll drag you out if I have to."

I threw the doorway a funny look, sighed again, and forced myself up.

A few minutes later we were walking toward the dining area, both of our hands in our pockets. I stared down at the dirt under my sneakers, feeling the gazes of kids on me. Suddenly, an arm came around my shoulders.

"Jay." I looked up at Tanner, seeing his sad look. "I'm really sorry about yesterday."

I didn't know what to say. Not 'it's okay', because it wasn't. I still felt like I had been rejected. Gabe's words last night had given me hope that my dad may still claim me, but after thinking so much this morning, I had pretty much blown it to smithereens.

"Thanks" I simply said.

The lack of feeling in my voice seemed to concern him, because he frowned.

"I didn't see you at breakfast this morning. Where were you?" he asked.

Nico spoke up. "Still in the Hermes cabin." I could hear a frown in his voice.

I turned to look at him. "I was asleep."

He frowned "Liar. You weren't going to eat at all today, were you? You were just going to lay in bed all day."

I frowned at him. How did he know that? Tanner's own frown deepened.

"That's not healthy, Jay. You should eat."

"I know, okay? I'm going now." I said, feeling slightly irritated at both of them.

He nodded, crossing his arms. Then he suddenly smiled. "We're supposed to play a game of capture the flag today. The Athena and Hermes cabins aren't allies this time, but you'll have the Ares' cabin on your side. Clarisse like's you, so I'm sure you'll be alright."

"What's capture the flag?" I asked curiously.

"I'll explain it to you later. Let's go." Nico said, taking my arm and pulling me away.

A flash of irritation went though Tanners eyes, but it was gone in a instant. He smiled, lifting a hand in a half wave.

"I'll see you later Jay!'

I nodded "See you later."

I turned back to Nico, oblivious to his thoughts. "So what's capture the flag?"

"Just what it sounds like", he said, voice holding a slight edge "All the cabins make alliances with each other, split into two teams, and try to capture the others flag."

"Oh. Well that sounds like fun. I guess."

He smirked. "It's suppose to teach us how to fight."

I blinked "Fight? Why?"

I watched as he rolled his eyes. "We're demi-gods. Monsters constantly attack us. If we don't fight, we whine up as monster chow."

I fought back a shiver as I remembered and the harpy from last night. How was I suppose to fight one of those things?

"Don't worry." I looked up to see Nico glance over at me. "It's only your first day. No one's going to go hard on you."

"That's not what I was worried about" I replied.

After breakfast, which consisted of oatmeal, bacon and eggs, (and silence because Nico just sat there and stared off into space) Nico lead me to a large wood and brick building, which he called the armory. Walking inside, my nose was instantly assaulted with the smell of metal and leather. The walls were covered with various weapons and armor, all in varying condition. I saw bows and swords, shields and helmets, and other weapons that I didn't know the names for. Seeing all the tools of war around me, I felt slightly uncomfortable. I decided I wouldn't be coming in here again if I could help it.

"Hey Nico. New girl."

A girl appeared suddenly from around a corner, shooting us a friendly smile. She was tall and extremely built, with thick muscles wrapped around her arms. Her long hair was in dreads, and looked like it was tinted with red clay.

"Hey Mari. This is Jay. She need some armor for capture the flag tonight." Nico said lowly.

Mari, as Nico had dubbed her, smiled widely at me, her white teeth standing out against her dark skin. She extended her hand and grabbed mine, shaking my whole arm so hard I thought if might fall off.

"Hi Jay. Nice to meet you! I'm Mariam Millman, daughter of Hephaestus. But everyone just calls me Mari. It's nice to meet you!" she repeated.

She finally released my arm from her death grip and I rotated my shoulder, feeling like she had dislocated it. I smiled, feeling slightly unnerved by her (extreme) friendliness.

"Um, yeah, hi. It's nice to meet you too."

She nodded in approval, putting her fists on her hips, her smile never wavering.

"So you need some armor. Ok! Let me look at you for a sec…"

She then proceeded to look me over like I was something interesting she had found under a rock. Her smile disappeared and a look of absolute seriousness took over her face. It almost made me feel dizzy how quick she changed gears. Then, suddenly, the smile was back. Wider now, if that was possible.

"I know just which one you need!"

About ten minutes later, Nico and I left the armory, me carrying a sword in one hand, my upper half covered in a thick chest plate. As soon as I put it on, I instantly disliked it. It was heavy and hot, and not only that, it chaffed and smelled like sweat and dust. The sword was even worse. According to Mari, it was an excellent sword. To me, it was a heavy hunk of sharp metal that was going to give me blisters. I'd probably end up tripping over my own two feet and skewer myself on it at some point.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, turning to my self appointed guide.

"Training arena. You need to get in some practice before tonight." Nico answered, glancing at me and smirking.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look like your about to fall over."

"Yeah well, this stuff is heavy. How can you even move in it?" I motioned to his own armor.

"You get use to it. Don't worry. After awhile you won't even realize your wearing it."

"I'd rather not wear it at all." I grumbled.

"Quit complaining. Armors meant to save your life."

"But it's hot."

"Just shut up about it. Your getting annoying." he shot me an irritated glare.

I glared back. "It's true. If I'm going to be running around and trying not to get killed while hauling this on my back, not to mention waving this thing around"-I motioned to my sword- "you'd think who ever makes this stuff would make it a little lighter."

Nico sighed. "You sound like someone from the Aphrodite cabin. They never really do anything that would cause them to sweat."

"I don't care about sweating." I shrugged with some difficulty "I'm just saying, make weapons more convenient."

By then, we had made it to the area, which was a group of wide dirt circles surrounded by thick trees. Nico walked though the circles calmly and unflinchingly, while I followed and ducked out of reflex every time I saw a sword fly through the air near my head. He lead me to one particular circle surrounded by kids from various cabins and pushed though them until we were at the front.

Percy was in the middle, holding a sword to a boys throat. The boy was laying flat on his back, hands up in a surrendering motion. I noticed what must have been his sword laying nearly a foot away from him.

"I give." the boy said.

Percy smiled with a nod, helping the boy up. "Ok. Who wants to go next?"

"I will." Nico stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention.

Percy looked at him, puzzled. "Nico? Didn't you have Greek with Annabeth this morning?"

Nico rolled his eyes, pulling out that black sword I had seen him with yesterday. "I have better things to do then study a language I already know." he said.

Percy continued to give him a confused look, until he spotted me. He smiled.

"Morning, Jay. I see you got some armor. That's good. You'll need-" then he suddenly broke off, a look of realization coming to his face. His green eyes shot back to Nico, his smile turning mischievous.

"So that's why you aren't in Greek." he grinned.

Nico held his sword out, frowning. "Shut it, Seaweed Brain."

Percy shrugged. "Well, whatever. Annabeth's probably mad you blew off class, but once she finds out this was why, I'm sure she'll only do a little yelling." he said, copying Nico's stance.

"I'm not scared of her." Nico said, causing a few snickers around the circle.

"Yeah right," Percy rolled his eyes "She's my girlfriend and **I'm** scared of her."

Nico smirked "That's a given. She's got you whipped."

Percy frowned, then grinned evilly. "Don't worry, little cousin. You just wait till you get a girlfriend." he said, his eyes wandering over in my direction.

Nico made a disagreeing sound, somewhere between a 'hmp' and a growl.

It was like that was the signal. Both boys charged quickly, their swords meeting with a loud clang that made me wince. Watching it, I was amazed at how quick both of them were. Percy seemed to be more forward with his attacks, while Nico seemed like he was more on the defensive, his eyes watching Percy closely for a place to strike. When he finally did attack, it was so fast Percy seemed a bit surprised. He smirked.

"What's up, Nico?" he asked between attacks. "Your never this into training. You showing off or something?" he laughed.

"I said to shut up, Seaweed Head!" Nico ground out, voice breathless.

And the fight continued on. Getting tired of standing around in heavy armor (and completely disinterested), I walked back through the crowd of kids (which seemed like it had grown bigger) and found a shady tree to sit under.

Leaning my head back against the bark, I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the breeze on my face.

_I wish I was back in the cabin_, I thought. _Then I could just lay there and listen to music, and not be out here training to fight monsters_.

I wanted to go home. I wanted to be back in my room with all my stuff, with Katrina to keep me company and to constantly nag me to say safe. I wanted to annoy Michael at the dinner table by playing with my bracelets and blasting my music. I wanted to be invisible again. But I had a strange feeling none of that would be happening again any time soon. Or maybe ever again.

"Your being incredibly selfish, young lady."

I jumped at the deep voice, my eyes snapping open and zeroing in on the speaker. A man sat not six feet away from me, dressed in an elegant dress shirt and black slacks. His face didn't look old, but he didn't look young either, a neat black beard covering his cheeks and chin. His sky blue eyes stared at me a little disappointedly.

"Who are you?" I asked, freaked out by his sudden appearance. _Where did he come from? I didn't even hear him walk up! _

He smiled, his whole face seeming to glow. "You have nothing to worry about, Jay. Your father loves you very much."

"My dad?" I asked stupidly.

The man nodded. "He's a bit nervous about claiming you, you see. He's been watching and he feels awful about what your thinking about yourself. He sent me to tell you that none of it is true, he loves you, and that he is going to claim you. He just has to work up the courage first." he chuckled, alight breeze blowing as he did.

I just stared at him slack jawed, caught completely off guard. I had no idea what to say.

"Well, I think that's it," he said, getting up and stretching. He put his hand on his hips and smiled down at me. "I'll be going now, but if you need anything, just call. I'm on your fathers side, thus your side as well."

"Wait!" I jumped up franticly. "So this means you know my dad! Who is he?" I demanded.

The man chuckled, another breeze blowing. "I can't tell you that, Jay. It would ruin the surprise. Besides, you will know soon enough."

"Ok, fine." I said huffily. "Can you at least tell me who you are?"

He smiled gently. "You haven't figured it out yet? I'll give you a hint."

He waved his hand through the air just as a strong breeze blew by, causing my sloppy ponytail to flutter around my face. I looked at him, frowning.

"What's the hint?" I asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

He gave me a look like you would give someone you thought was an idiot. He sighed, shaking his head. "You need to brush up on your Greek religion."

Another wind blew by, this one so strong my hair actually came undone and flew into my face, blocking my vision. I heard a few campers yell with surprise as it blew past.

"I am Zephyrus, God of the West Wind" his deep voice filtered through my ears.

Finally getting my hair out of my face, I looked up, wide eyed. The man was gone.

* * *

**So that's chapter 5. What do you think? Reviews are welcome, as I'm sure you all know, and I'd like to thank those of you who added this story to your alerts and favorites! You know who you are, and you all rock! Everytime I see a review, I get so excited :) Next chapter will be the capture the flag game, and just maybe, Jay will get some siblings! Alot is going to happen soon, so I'm thinking of spliting the next few events into two chapters. **

**Until next time, you wonderful reviewers, you! Eva out!**


	6. In Which We Play

**Hello everyone. Yes, I know, you are all probobly upset that I haven't updated in forever. I'm not going to offer excuses, cuz I'm sure you will be upset no matter what I say. I'm lame, I know. I did buy myself the whole Percy Jackson series and reread all the books, hoping to get some insperation. But we should probobly thank M0n0chr0meHue for submitting a review and getting me to write again. I'm glad I did, because I forgot how much I like writing Jay's story. Anyway, this chapter is for you, M0n0chr0meHue. Go read her story, The Bleeding Heart, a Vampire Knight fanfic!**

**Here's a fact: I wrote this whole chapter on my brake at school. It just sort of pored out of my pen, and I now have a new callus on my finger to show for it. Not that I'm complaining of course :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan, who is awesome for thinking it up. I also do not own the Justice League. (Which is metioned later) I don't know who exactly that belongs too, but I know it's not me.**

* * *

So let's recap a bit: A few weeks ago I, Jay Cooper, moved to New York (Manhattan specifically) from Pennsylvania with my step-sister Katrina and her new fiancé. I made friends with a girl who turned out to be a satyr, who then rescued me from my weirdo principal, who was really a monster with one goat leg.

Now I'm here at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for kids who are, as the name says, half-blood. Half what you ask? Why half Greek god, of course! What else would they be? And you know what? They tell me that I am also a half-blood. Unfortunately, no one knows who my dad is (my godly parent).

Apparently, a couple of years ago, a half-blood by the name of Percy Jackson (I've only talked to him for maybe about ten minutes, but he seems like a pretty cool guy) made the gods promise to claim their children by the time they turn thirteen. I am fourteen and unclaimed.

So yeah, nobody knows who my dad is (not counting my mother because she passed away a few years ago) except for Zephyrus, God of the West Wind. He paid me a visit about my dad, but honestly, I didn't think he was much help.

'_So now what do I do?'_ I wondered.

I was seated on a log under a tree, picking at a piece of loose bark near my knee. Zephyrus had said my father was scared to claim me. Why? And how could he be scared of anything? He was a god!

'_I wonder what's horrible enough to make a god afraid'_ I wondered.

"There you are."

I looked to see Nico di Angelo (son of Hades) staring at me with something like a scowl on his face. It was kind of funny actually. His lips were all thin with the corners pointed slightly downward, eyebrows furrowed into almost a V shape over his dark eyes. I wondered if mine did that when I frowned. Oh, wait, he's talking.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" I asked, stupidly.

He sighed and I mentally cursed my ADHD.

"I asked you why you left. You were supposed to be watching." he said.

"Oh, right, sorry. I got bored." I couldn't help the sheepish smile that came to my face.

Nico sighed again, the V between his eyebrows growing more prominent. I tried hard to focus on his words.

"You can't just walk away in the middle of a fight if you get bored." he said irritably, "Monsters won't hesitate to attack you from behind."

This time I frowned. "But you and Percy were fighting, not me."

Nico rolled his eyes. "That's not the point. I wanted you to watch so you could get an idea of what to do."

I blinked. "Oh. Well, you should have said something."

Nico dropped his head in defeat, shoulders hunched. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard him mumble something like "…this girl…"

"Sorry Nico." I shrugged, "I'll try my best. I promise."

"Let's just get back. Dinners at six and capture the flag is right after, so we only have a few hours to teach you how to defend yourself." he said, turning back toward the circle.

"I thought you said no one would go hard on me." I quipped, trotting after him.

"Well, maybe. There's still a chance you could get maimed."

"…What?"

* * *

Turns out my best sucked. I kept flinching and ducking and stumbling over my own feet. The sword was heavy, and my hands started to sweat, making it difficult to keep a grip on the leather wrapped hilt, so of course Percy easily disarmed me. Nico knocked me on my back so often I was sure it was going to have long-lasting effects. Although the campers on the sidelines thought it was pretty funny, so I guess I was glad to be a form of entertainment. And if you didn't catch the sarcasm in that last sentence, there is something wrong with you.

Thankfully, my salvation came in the form of a very angry looking daughter of Athena.

"Nico di Angelo, why weren't you in class this morning?" Annabeth demanded angrily.

Nico visibly winced. I couldn't really blame him. Annabeth's grey eyes were blazing. It looked like any moment Nico might go up in flames. Although he did keep knocking me down, so maybe I shouldn't have felt as bad for him as I did.

"Capture the flag is tonight. I thought Jay should be trained a little." he said, motioning toward me.

Annabeth glanced at me, eyes fierce, and I stiffened where I was, sitting in the dirt. She then turned back to Nico and I relaxed.

"That's no excuse!" she bristled, "There's plenty of people in the arena who could have taught her. You should have come to class!"

Nico was looking more and more nervous each second, his pale cheeks slightly pink. Wither that was from exertion or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. I was going to go with the second one, since he didn't seem to be exerting much effort while practically beating me into the ground.

Percy stepped up then, hands raised in a peacekeeping gesture. He was smiling, but his green eyes looked weary.

"C'mon, Annabeth. Nico was just trying to help out. It's not like he ditches' class all the time."

Annabeth's eyes zeroed in on him and he paled, actually shrinking back a bit.

"Unlike you." she said tightly.

"Err, well, uh…" Percy floundered, "Right, sorry."

Just as she opened her mouth the conch shell sounded for lunch, making it sound like she was making the call. She quickly closed her mouth and blushed at the few snickers that were going around the circle. Then she spun on her heel and stormed off with any angry huff, ponytail swinging. Both Nico and Percy visibly relaxed.

"We're not dead." Percy breathed one hand on his heart.

"We were close. I thought I heard buzzing." Nico replayed, bending over with his hands on his knees.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of Annabeth."

"I'm not."

"You're a big liar."

"Shut up, chum for brains."

"Hey." I called, getting the two boys attention. "Is she always like that?" I asked, brushing the dirt off the back of my jeans as I stood.

"Yeah, pretty much." Percy said, "Annabeth's mom is Athena, so she's always been kind of serious about education."

I nodded in understanding. Annabeth probably would have got along really well with my mother. Mom had always said how important school was.

"Let's go get some lunch." Nico said, sheathing his sword. "I'm starving."

* * *

Lunch was eventful. I had to endure Conner and Travis's stupid nicknames for me, up until some random Hermes camper decided it would be fun to start a small table centered food fight. Somehow, I got the feeling they were trying to cheer me up about last night. If it wasn't for the mac and cheese that got stuck in my hair, it might have worked.

Mostly though, I just spent it thinking about my dad. I think I might have thought about him more in the past two days then I had in my whole life. I had asked about him a few times of course, but Mom never liked to talk about him. She always got such a heartbroken look on her face; I just couldn't bring myself to ask for more information on him.

Maybe on some level, I didn't even want to know who he was. I admit, whenever I thought about how great my mom had been and how obviously she had loved him, and then he just up and left her…it made my blood boil. But then, if I did find out who he was, then I could give him a piece of my mind. I could vent, because when I got right down to it, I was angry with him. Mom had not deserved to have her heart broken. I didn't think anyone did, really. Except maybe my father.

* * *

The next hour after lunch was not fun at all. I got my butt handed to me so many times I probably wouldn't be able to sit properly for a week. But once again, my salvation came in the form of a daughter of Athena. And this time she brought her brother.

"Yo, Jay." Tanner lifted his hand in a friendly greeting as they walked into our training circle.

When I was too winded to respond, the friendly smile dropped and he looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright? Here, come sit down."

He ushered me over to a log on the outside of the circle and I sat, putting my head between my knees, taking in gulpfulls' of air.

"What's wrong with you two?" he demanded of Nico and Percy, who were watching, "You're pushing her way too hard."

Before they could respond I reached up and tugged his sleeve, causing him to look at me.

"No, they're not." I breathed, "I'm just out of shape. Plus, this armor is really heavy." I said, tugging on one of the leather straps on my shoulders.

Annabeth spoke up then. "Even so, you both have other responsibilities right now. You can't spend all day practicing."

I noticed she seemed much calmer then she did before lunch. Maybe Annabeth was one of those people who needed to eat or they would get crabby. I'd have to remember that.

"We were just trying to help her out. It's her first time playing, and she doesn't know how to defend herself." Percy said.

"It's nice that you're trying to help Jay train, but I can't help but think that maybe you two are just using her as an excuse to skip out on your duties for today." Tanner said, glaring at the two boys, who flinched.

Annabeth folded her arms with a huff. "Both of you two have things to do before the game tonight. Percy, you're supposed to be giving pegasus riding lessons today."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And Nico," she said, cutting her boyfriend off, "You have a Greek lesson to make up." She said sternly.

Watching the three of them, I couldn't help but think how much they looked like a little family. Annabeth was the mom, scolding her two children, Nico and Percy. I had to muffle a giggle.

"Don't worry guys." Tanner patted me on the back lightly. "I'll take care of her."

I noticed Nico didn't look particularly thrilled (probably the thought of doing homework), but Percy just sighed, giving in. As they left, I looked up at Tanner, who smiled.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Why don't we just relax until dinner?" he said, "You look like you've been working pretty hard."

It was true. My butt and back were sore and my fingers bruised. My face felt sticky and gross, my bangs pasted to my forehead. I was sure I looked a mess.

"Here, let's get that armor off of you." Tanner said, pulling me to my feet.

He started to unknot the leather straps with nimble fingers. As the bulky chest plate got looser and looser, he spoke.

"Oh, yeah, Chiron said all your stuff came today. We put it all in the Hermes cabin."

"Ah…" I groaned, a wave of fear washing over me at the thought of all my clothes and personal stuff within Hermes territory, unprotected.

Tanner seemed to have caught my horror filled expression because he smiled.

"Don't worry. I told them if they took anything from you, Athena would not be merciful tonight. Or Annabeth." he chuckled.

"Oh, um, thanks." I said, wondering if everyone was afraid of the blonde-headed daughter of Athena.

The armor finally fell away and I stretched, grateful to feel the cool air though my shirt.

"So now what do we do?" I asked, stretching my arms.

Tanner shrugged his hands now in his pockets. He looked kind of like a male model standing there, kind of aloof and looking at ease. In the back of my mind, I wondered if he had a girlfriend.

"Why don't we just walk around for a bit? You should stretch out your muscles."

"Alright then."

The day was starting to come to an end. The sun was lowering, casting warm shadows over everything and everyone. It made the camp look welcoming and cozy. Satyr's were playing their pipes over by the strawberry fields or sitting against trees, chatting with the campers. I saw a few chasing a nymph through the trees, until she changed into one, causing them to crash into her trunk. I laughed.

"So what do you think of camp so far?" Tanner asked.

"Well, besides the fact that I nearly got eaten by a mutant bird last night and everything else, it seems nice. I could have done without the exercise, though." I said, watching as a few campers climbed the lava wall.

Tanner chuckled, then instantly broke off, like he had just realized something really important. He stopped right in the middle of the path so suddenly I took a few steps before I realized he wasn't beside me. I looked back at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He frowned, but he wasn't as distracting as Nico.

"What do you mean you almost got eaten by a bird?" he asked sternly.

"Uh, well…" I stuttered.

He was looking at me so intently; it made his eyes look like liquid metal. No wonder Nico and Percy were so scared of Annabeth. Grey eyes were scary. Like a really nasty looking storm coming right at you.

"I went to the Big House last night to call my sister. On my way back to the cabin one of the harpies attacked me." I explained, swallowing.

His gray eyes instantly took on a look of alarm.

"What happened? Are you injured?"

His concern made my stomach flutter a little bit, causing me to look away as I answered.

"No, I'm fine. Nico, uh, well, I guess he kind of saved me." I said, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment.

"He saved you?" his voice held a twinge of disbelief.

"Yeah. I guess he can control shadows or something. He had them pull me away." I left out the part about me throwing up afterwards.

Even though it had happened, and I knew Tanner would believe me, I still felt a little crazy saying something like that out loud. I guess I still wasn't use to everything around here.

"I see." Tanner said, "What was he doing out?"

"Um, I don't know." I said, turning back to the path.

It didn't feel right to me to tell Tanner that Nico had been out talking to the dead. Not only would I still feel crazy saying something like that, but it also felt like I would also be betraying Nico's trust if I blurted something like that out. I mean, it wasn't as if he had asked me to keep it a secret, but I felt like I should keep it to myself. The fact that Nico talked to ghosts, had conversations with them, felt strangely private.

"Oh well, that kid has always been a little bit…err…strange is the word, I guess." Tanner said, following behind me.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you know his father is Hades, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he told me that."

"Hades is sort of the outcast of the gods." Tanner explained seriously, "Because he's the god of death, he's not welcome. Since Nico is his son, it's kind of the same with him. Don't get me wrong, the kid was awesome in the war, but a lot of campers tend to keep their distance from him. He doesn't tend to go out of his way to make friends, either. Actually, the only ones I've seen him really hang out with are Percy and Annabeth. That's why I was so surprised to see you with him this morning."

"Yeah, he came to get me." I said, "I like him. Nico seems like a good guy. I mean, he kept me from being eaten. That counts for something, right? He does seem a little lonely, though."

I had only known him for a day, but in the time I had spent with Nico, he had seemed lonely. He was sort of stand-offish, there, but in the background. He was a bit like me in that respect, but he seemed to have a more intense aura then I did. Like, just beneath the surface there was something waiting to burst out. Maybe it was part of being a child of Hades.

I looked over at Tanner, only to see him staring at me with intense eyes again. It was uncomfortable. I felt like his gray eyes were analyzing me, trying to figure out how I worked. He was staring at me like I was a puzzle he wanted to solve, or a blueprint he couldn't understand. It was really unnerving.

But then he smiled and the moment was gone.

"You're a nice girl, Jay. We should hang out again."

"Mm." I murmured, turning away, "Thanks, I guess."

* * *

The air in the dining pavilion that evening was tense. Everyone was just buzzing with excitement over the nearing game. I was getting excited myself, what with all the hype about it. I was nervous too, but it was the good kind of nervous, like how you feel before you go on a huge, scary looking rollercoaster. I loved rollercoasters.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Chiron stomped his hoof loudly against the stone floor, gaining everyone's attention.

"Heroes!" he announced, "We will be beginning in just a few moments!"

In response, a wave of cheers went up, a few kids banging fists and goblets against their tables. Chiron stomped his hoof again, raising his hands in a gesture of quiet.

"Before we began, I must go over the rules as always. The creek is our boundary line. Your banner must be clearly displayed, with no more than two guards. Traps and magical items are allowed, but hostage taking, killing, and maiming are strictly prohibited. As always, I will serve as referee. Now arm yourselves!"

Chiron waved his hand and suddenly a whole range of weapons and armor lined the main table. Everyone made a mad dash for it, causing Mr.D, who had looked like he had been falling asleep, fall over backwards in his chair with a yelp.

After a bit of a struggle, I was able to find myself a chest plate and sword that fit. One of the older Hermes campers offered me a shield, but I told him he could have it. There was no way I was going to lug that thing on my arm.

Finally, we were ready. As we marched toward the forest with all our weapons and horse head plume helmets (mine was red), I'm sure we looked like a small army heading for battle. We were certainly making enough noise.

In the crowd, I tried to spot anyone I knew, but it was too dark to see anyone specific. I was pushed and shoved along, stumbling, only being able to feel and hear the others around me.

Suddenly, someone hit me from behind with such force I pitched forward. I let out a sound like a duck and stumbled on my feet, only to be yanked back roughly by my armor straps. I was probably going to have bruises later.

"Whoa, girl! Didn't think you would go flying like that! You're so scrawny!" Clarisse laughed loudly in my ear, steading me. She then smacked me on the back again.

Before I could respond (not that I could, she had nearly knocked the wind out of me), she started to speak again.

"Gotta job for you, girl!" she grinned, "I'm putting you on border patrol. If someone tries to cross our lines, you knock 'em down like you did with Ruth, you got it?" she asked, peering inside my helmet (which was to big on me) and into my eyes.

"Erm, yeah sure. Knock 'em down. Right." I grumbled, pushing my helmet up.

Clarisse laughed. "Good girl! You'll do fine!" Then she disappeared into the crowd.

About five minutes later, I found myself standing along the edge of a small grove of trees in the dark. I've never been afraid of the dark, but even with dozens of campers armed with bronze weapons hiding out here, it was eerily quiet. It put me a little on edge, and a few times I jumped when I heard any kind of noise. How it could be so quiet as everyone got into position was beyond me. I guess they really took this game seriously.

The air was cool and crisp, with a light breeze blowing through. I absentmindedly wondered if it was because of Zephyrus. My thoughts started to drift here and there, wondering about Katrina, school, Michael, if they were going to get a dog like I had wanted, and other little meaningless things. So when a twig snapped to my left, I nearly jumped out of my armor.

I whirled around, sword at the ready, my heart pounding in my chest. I squinted my eyes in the darkness, but didn't see a thing.

"Who's there?" I called, "Hello?" I tried to sound brave, but my voice quivered a bit.

There was no answer, of course. I strained my ears for any sound, but the only thing I could hear was the ringing sound of silence around me. I could hear a few weapons clanging together a bit farther down the edge of the wood, along with a few campers yelling, but other than that, nothing. I mentally thanked Clarisse; I wasn't in the middle of the fighting where she had placed me here. I lowered my sword and relaxed.

I know I complained about it a lot, but looking back on it, I was never more glad I was wearing that armor. If I hadn't been, my back would have looked like raw hamburger meat. As it was, Ruth hit me so hard from behind she must have cracked two of my ribs.

I went sprawling face first into the moss under my feet, every bit of oxygen in my lungs gone. My chest was screaming in pain, a circular part right in the center of my back numb. I was sure I could taste blood.

"Get up, girly girl." Ruth's voice floated to me in the darkness, simmering with anger, "I've got something to settle with you."

Somehow, I was able to roll onto my back and look up at her. She stood over me, her brown eyes blazing. In her left hand, she held a mace. It was white, the spikes on it crackling with sparking electricity. No wonder my back was numb.

Now, it might be completely stupid (it was) but the first thought that crossed my mind when I saw her with it was that she reminded me of Hawk-girl from the Justice League. Until she took a step toward me.

"Stand up!" she demanded, raising her mace.

I scrambled back, scraping my hands as I scrambled away from her. To my horror, my back hit the trunk of a tree, keeping me from getting away. I stared at her with wide eyes, voice frozen.

She swung the mace like a baseball bat, aiming at my head. I don't think I've ever felt such an adrenaline rush in my life as I rolled out of the way. I moved so fast, I'm sure I felt a rush of wind blow past me. Ruth's mace slammed into the tree's trunk, splintering the wood. I was pretty sure I heard the nymph who lived in it scream.

I turned and ran, Ruth thundering after me and screaming that I was a coward. So what? She was going to kill me! She nearly did; I'm pretty sure that fist blow damaged my lungs. It seemed like I couldn't get enough air.

I stumbled (the gods must hate me) and fell on my hands and knees into the creek. The water was cool, but I didn't feel it. I felt more than saw Ruth come up behind me and raise her mace again. I could hear the electricity crackle, smell the ozone, making me gag.

"You're done, girlie girl."

_Somebody! Please help me!_

I turned, watching as Ruth brought the mace down towards my head. It seemed like she was moving in slow motion, giving me a perfect view of her angry eyes. They were filled with hate and anger, a desire to really kill me. It was terrifying.

_DAD!_

A powerful wind blew, and I closed my eyes, bracing myself.

Even now, I'm not sure what happened exactly. All I knew was that my hands and arms moved on their own, raising upward, my hands closing around something that wasn't there before. When I opened my eyes, I saw what looked like a bow in my hands. It felt warm and comforting in my hands, like it was made for them. It was locked directly under the head of Ruth's mace, holding the sizzling weapon at bay. How it got into my hands, I had no idea. Ruth looked just as puzzled. Her eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get that?" she growled. "You didn't have a bow before."

I didn't bother responding. Somehow, I was able to shove her away from me, and then I was running again, bow in hand. Only this time, instead of stumbling, I ran into a tree. The nymph who lived there stuck her head out of the bark and snickered at me. Before I could say anything, she looked over my shoulder and screamed, disappearing back into her home. I ducked, and Ruth's mace smacked into the trunk right where my head had been. I ran to the other side and scrambled up, never more thankful in my life for not listening to Katrina and learning how to climb trees.

"Come down here, you little coward!" Ruth screamed, drawing the attention of some nearby campers.

"Yeah, that'll happen!" I called back. Apparently my voice was back.

Ruth screamed, and slammed her mace into the tree, making the whole thing shake. I gasped, grabbing onto a nearby branch to steady myself, and hissed when something sharp cut my palm. I looked down.

An arrow was tangled in some flimsy branches, and I didn't even think as I moved. I snatched it up, notched it in my bow (I just knew it was mine, even though I had never used a bow in my life), pointed it at Ruth, and let it fly.

I didn't even aim, but somehow it hit Ruth right smack in the middle of her helmet covered forehead with a loud clang. She went down like a ton of bricks, out like a light.

It was quiet again, the game over. I sat in the tree, breathing hard, ignoring the sharp pains in my chest and back. Shaking, I slowly climbed down, nearly collapsing when my feet touched the ground. If it hadn't been for Tanner and Nico catching me, I would have.

"What happened?" Tanner asked, eyes wide in shock, looking from me to Ruth. "We saw her attacking the tree, but didn't know you were in there. Did you shoot that arrow, Jay?"

"That was a bloody good shot!" someone yelled out in approval.

Nico's eyes were only on me. "Jay? Are you alright?"

I looked around, seeing what looked like the entire camp surrounding us, staring at me and the unconscious Ruth, who lay crumpled on the ground. I noticed some Athena kid holding the Ares flag. My team lost.

"What happened here?"

Everyone turned as Chiron galloped forward, parting as he made his way toward us, Percy and Annabeth close behind. When she saw me, Annabeth's eyes widened and she gasped, running forward. She didn't seem concerned about Ruth, not even glancing at her as she came over to me.

"Oh my gods, Jay! You're bleeding! What happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. I couldn't form a thought, much less words that made sense. I lowered my head, feeling queasy.

"I think she's in shock." Tanner's voice spoke in my ear.

"I saw it!" a squeaky voice spoke up behind me. "That girl there attacked her! She attacked my tree! Look what she did!"

"Yes, thank you, Ash." Chiron said, kneeling to check on Ruth.

"Hey, look!" someone shouted.

I felt a warm glow above my head and glanced up. The campers around us started to murmur, the crowd shifting around to get a better look. If I hadn't felt so sick, I might have gasped. It was the prettiest thing ever.

It was a heart. It had tiny white wings that fluttered, changing colors as it hovered around my head. All the colors of the rainbow flashed across it, and even some I didn't know the names for. It was warm, like a tiny sun, and as it shined on me, a wave of calmness washed over me. I felt like I was floating, my eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy.

"That's the mark of Eros! The god of love!" a girl in the crowd squealed.

"Well at least now we know why you sucked so badly at swordplay." Nico said next to me.

"Jay, are you alright?" Tanner asked worriedly, "You look like you're going to throw up."

I didn't throw up, but I did do something just as bad. I fainted. Again.

* * *

**Ruth is not as cool as Hawk-girl. And Ash is the name of the nymph that lives in the tree that saved Jay's life.**

**So what did you think? Did it make up for not updating in forever? That was actually the first action-y scene I think I've ever written, so I hope it turned out alright. **

**I'm thinking I'm going to start responding to my reviews. You guys are great for giving them, so I should thank you for them, shouldn't I? And not just in a author's note, ya know? **

**So go ahead and hit that little button there that says 'review', and hopefully we'll see each other soon!**


	7. In Which Stuff Happens

**Well, here it is, chapter seven! This chapter gave me so much trouble, mostly because it explains some stuff, and it's a bit of a filler. But! I finally, FINALLY thought up a plot! It's probably not very good, but I was so proud of myself for thinking of one. Because that means I might actually finish Jay's story. **

**Now, I want to thank everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites! So many this time, I was really happy! But only one review! I was sad about that. Although I guess I sort of deserve it for leaving you all hanging for so long. Hopefully I'll get a little feed back this time around *hint hint*.**

**Here's a fact: Um, I guess I don't really have one this time...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan, who is awesome :)**

* * *

The first thought I had when I came back to consciousness was that I was hungry; it felt like my stomach was eating itself. The next thing I realized was that it was morning, and that I was in the infirmary, lying on a lumpy cot. And besides my complaining stomach, I felt perfectly fine.

I blinked, rubbing the crust and blurriness out of my eyes. When they finally focused again, I was met with a pair huge blue eyes staring at me point blank. I let out a yelp and pressed myself into the crisp sheets, watching as the mouth below the eyes split into a wide grin.

"Excellent! You're awake! Good thing too, all your visitors were starting to drive me batty. That di Angelo kids bad enough, but Tanner and Annabeth just wouldn't shut up! I thought I was going to go deaf with all the nagging they were doing. Oh! My names Alex, by the way. I'm a son of Apollo! I was the one who healed you after the game last night."

He threw all this at me in a single breath, talking so fast my still groggy brain could barely keep up. Plus he spoke in some sort of accent, probably British or Australian, so it just made it worse. He was a gangly kid, like his arms and legs grew too fast for his body to keep up with. His blonde hair was shaggy, like Nico's, hanging around his ears, which were slightly sticking out. It might have been a mean thought, but he reminded me of a chattering little monkey, with just as much energy as one.

"Okay, thanks for that. What am I doing in here?" I asked, feeling slow.

His blue eyes lit up. "Oh, it was totally wicked! You nailed that girl right in the head! It was such a good, shot, all my brothers and sisters wanted you to come stay with us, but since you're not an Apollo kid, Chiron said no." he pouted cutely.

'_That's right_,' I thought, '_my father claimed me last night_.'

"Eros, huh?" I muttered, looking down at my lap.

"Yep." Alex said, "Everybody's been talking about it. Don't know why." He tilted his head to the side, giving the look of a confused dog. "I mean, your shot was good, but Eros is just a minor god, so it's not like it's a big deal. Except for the fact that there's no cabin for him here."

I looked up at him, puzzled. "No cabin?"

"Nope!" Alex chirped cheerfully, practically bouncing in his seat. "Not even a little one."

Before I could respond, the door behind us opened with a creek, causing us to turn around. Nico walked in, looking tense and pale. Well, paler than usual. His hands were buried in his jacket, and I could tell he was clenching them. His eyes instantly went to me, relief filling them.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" he asked, walking over, his footsteps quiet.

"Fine, I guess." I said, "Hungry. What's this about Eros not having a cabin?"

Nico nodded his dark eyes grave. "Yeah. Chiron wanted to talk to you. Can you walk?"

I nodded, throwing back the covers and pulling on my sneakers. I stood, wobbling slightly as a wave of lightheadedness washed over me.

Both Nico and Alex grabbed me. "Careful."

"Here" Alex handed me what looked like a small gram cracker square. "Eat some ambrosia. You'll feel better."

I ate the square, noticing he kept throwing weary glances at Nico, who glanced at him uninterestedly. I guessed someone as cheerful and friendly as Alex seemed would be uncomfortable around someone like Nico, who was more brooding and calm then anything.

I swallowed the square, noticing my stomach was calmer, and my head clearer. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's go see Chiron."

* * *

The centaur, (who I still wasn't entirely comfortable around) was in the next room, gazing out the window, his face smooth and contemplative. I could tell he was thinking about something deeply.

On the counter next to him I noticed my bow, laying there on its side, looking lonely and depressing. I had the urge to rush over and snatch it up. What was it doing in here?

Nico cleared his throat. "Chiron, I've brought her."

"Yes, thank you Nico." The centaur said, turning to look at us. "How are you feeling, Miss. Cooper?" he asked kindly.

I had to fight the urge to take a step back from him as he approached, but Nico placed a hand on my back, keeping me in place.

"I'm alright." I said hurriedly "Is that my bow?" I asked, motioning over at it.

"Ah, yes." Chiron said, picking it up "I was just examining it. A gift from your father I expect."

He handed it to me, seeming to ignore the fact had I practically ripped it from his hand. I was overcome with an incredible feeling of annoyance that he had looked over it, keeping it all night. It didn't belong to him. How dare he touch it without my permission? Didn't he have any sense of privacy?

"So it's really from my dad then?" I asked voice tight.

Chiron nodded. "Yes. I was informed that you did not have a bow in your possession while fighting . And see here"-he motioned to the front of the shaft, right on the grip-"the mark of Eros."

I turned it so I could see. The bow itself was beautiful, but simple. Made of dark wood, it twisted up to the points, slightly curved, and big enough that I could sling it over my shoulder without being bothered. Etched into the leather grip was a tiny white heart with wings.

'_A gift from Dad,'_ I thought, _'I never got a gift on my birthday, but he sends me this when I'm about to be killed? Talk about priorities.'_

I looked back up at Chiron. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, there are a few issues we must discuss. Nico, would you kindly fetch for us, please?" Chiron asked, looking over at the boy.

Nico looked reluctant, pursing his lips together like he would rather do anything else. He shot me a hesitant look, shifting on his feet.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

He looked away quickly, shoving his hands back in his jacket. "Nothing. I'll be back."

He walked out, shoulders hunched and grumbling to himself. I looked at Chiron.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine a second ago."

The centaur just shook his head and motioned to the ping-pong table in the middle of the room.

"Have a seat, ." He said.

It annoyed me that he ignored my question, but I did as he said and sat. "I heard there wasn't a cabin to Eros here." I started.

Chiron nodded. "You are correct. We do not have a cabin to Lord Eros at the moment."

"Well, why?" I asked, trying hard not to get anymore irritated with him.

I didn't particularly care that there wasn't a cabin to my dad at camp, if I was going to be honest. I was more worried about where I was going to sleep.

Chiron walked to the other side of the table, putting his hands behind his back, the look on his face weary. He looked like he needed a goodnights sleep. Or a Redbull. Maybe he would grow wings, like in the commercials. But then what would that make him? A centases? A pegataur? Hmm…

"You see, "- I jumped, shaken from my musings as he spoke –"there are so many gods. And these gods tend to produce a numerous amount of children. In the last two years, we have had to add an entire new wing of cabins just to make room for everyone. Sometimes, if a child of a particular god is not found, we simply do not create a cabin for that god. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Are you telling me that I'm the only child of Eros here?" I asked eyes wide.

Chiron nodded. "That we know of, yes."

"So," I sounded out slowly "Where am I going to stay? I can't stay in the Hermes cabin anymore, can I?"

"No, you are right. The Apollo cabin offered to take you in, but you are not a daughter of Apollo. Therefore, I spoke with the head of the Aphrodite cabin, and they seemed delighted to take you."

"The Aphrodite cabin?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"Yes. I have already had your things moved."

Somehow, I felt like an unwanted pet, being shuffled to one home to another. The Apollo campers were the kids that wanted me, but Chiron was the parent that said no. The Aphrodite cabin was the place he would send me, but it was only temporary, until I found my permanent home.

Just then Ruth Thompson stomped in, looking angry and sick. Her usually light skin was paler, but her cheeks were blotchy and her eyes red. I couldn't help but notice the small bruise in the middle of her forehead.

Nico followed in after her, looking ruffled and irritated. His usually neat clothes were wrinkled and dusty, his shaggy hair a mess. He looked like he had been wrestling in the dirt. I raised my eyebrows at him in a silent question, but he just sent a glare at Ruth, who plopped into the seat next to Chiron, arms crossed.

She didn't seem to notice me at all, but I figured she was just ignoring me because she was embarrassed. I couldn't help the feeling of smugness that washed over me.

Chiron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now , I would like it if you could please tell us again what happened in the woods last night."

Ruth set her mouth in a firm line, and for a second I didn't think she was going to say anything. But then she opened her mouth and began to speak. I noticed her voice sounded a bit quivery.

"Like I said before," she ground out forcefully "I was mad about what happened the other day, so I planned to get her during the game. But when I saw her standing out there, I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm in the infirmary!" she said, outraged.

I frowned. "Hang on. You're saying that you blacked out before you attacked me?"

"That's what I said, stupid. And I didn't attack you." she indignantly.

"You lair! You almost killed me!" I shouted, jumping up.

Ruth jumped up as well, her angry eyes focused on me. "Don't you call me a lair, you little spit wad! You did something to me! Because of you, I'm the laughing stock of the whole camp!" she yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"I didn't do a thing to you, you war hungry psycho bully! That bull's-eye in the middle of your forehead is exactly what you deserve! You attacked me!" I yelled back, slamming my hands down as well.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a booming voice shouted, causing us all to shut up and spin around.

Mr. D stood in the doorway, a wine magazine in one hand and an angry look on his face. I instantly sat back down, anger evaporated. I had no idea his voice could get so loud.

"I don't particularly care what the problem is here," he said in a deadly calm voice, "and if I had my way, I'd turn the both of you into a pair of gerbils and let you fight it out. But unfortunately"- he sighed, like he was disappointed-"I can't. So either sort this problem out quietly or get out."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Mr. D is correct. We need to sort this out calmly."

Ruth sat back down, crossing her arms. "I don't care what you say. I didn't attack that stupid girl."

I grit my teeth. "The whole camp saw you."

"Perhaps she went mad with rage and decided to kill you. It happens all the time. Oh! Merlot is on sale!" Mr. D said giddily, nose in his magazine.

He was sitting at the table now, between Chiron and me. Nico, who had moved to stand behind me, put a hand on my shoulder. Wither he was trying to comfort or warn me, I didn't know.

"What do you mean, Mr. D?" Chiron asked carefully.

Mr. D sighed, looking up at him blandly. "I mean, perhaps Rudy there lost her mind. There is a twinge of madness in her eyes." he said, casting a glance at Ruth, who scowled at him.

"I'm not crazy. And my name is Ruth." she growled.

Nico spoke up for the first time then. "But aren't you the god of madness?" he asked.

His hand on my shoulder stiffened a little as Mr. D looked at him. "What's your point?"

"Did you drive Ruth insane?" Nico asked voice tentative.

The room grew tense for a second as Mr. D's eyes glowed purple. But then he plopped his magazine down and crossed him arms.

"Oh, relax. I'm not going to blast all of you. You, however," –he pointed at Nico, who tensed-"I should turn into a pile of bones and send down to your father. But I'm sure that will just add years on to my probation." He huffed, reminding me of a pouting little kid. "As much as I would love to turn every single little cretin here into raving lunatics, I'm afraid that this time I was not the one to drive Ronda over the edge."

"My name is Ruth!"

"If it wasn't you, then who else could have done something like that?" I asked carefully.

Mr. D shrugged, picking up his magazine again. "Hades if I know. Anyone, really. But look at the facts. Janelle there is the only demi-god child of that fluttery twit, Eros. Now who do you think would be upset about that?"

Then he disappeared behind his magazine again, grumbling about imbeciles and how he had to do everything. The three demi-gods in the room (Nico, Ruth and I) glared at him, but Chiron seemed thoughtful.

"It's not uncommon for a god to be…err…displeased by a demi-gods existence." he said. "But most gods would act outright to destroy you. This leads me to believe we are dealing with a goddess."

"Hang on a second." I said, putting my hands up. "Are you saying that there's a god out there who wants me dead? And that's why Ruth went nuts?" I asked, feeling queasy again.

"It is only a speculation. But unless is lying, which I do not believe she is, that seems to be the case." Chiron said.

He looked completely calm, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Behind me, Nico's grip on my shoulder had grown so tight he was practically fisting my shirt. Even Ruth looked nervous, her eyes widening and her skin growing even paler. She was a bully for sure, but I'll bet even she didn't want to mess with someone who could drive her to the loony bin.

I swallowed, my throat feeling tight, stomach squirming. "So, what do we do?"

"For now try not to worry." Chiron said, looking into my eyes. "Go to the Aphrodite cabin and get settled. I will try to contact Lord Zeus and find out what I can."

So we left, Ruth darting off as soon as our shoes touched the dirt. It looked like she wanted to get away from us as quickly as she could. Not that I cared. Insane or not, she had still tried to kill me.

Nico, however, stayed next to me. He looked how I felt; sort of green around the edges, like he was about to be sick. I wondered why. It's not like he had an angry god after him.

He took a deep breath and spoke. "So Chiron is putting you in the Aphrodite cabin?"

Despite how he looked, his voice was calm, so I gave him points for that. "Yeah."

"Make's sense. Eros being the god of love an' all."

"Yep."

We didn't speak as we walked, not wanting to talk about that big pink elephant riding on my shoulder. The topic of some random god might possibly wanting me dead was not what I call a topic for friendly conversation. My head was spinning with too many panicky thoughts to talk anyway. The wheels in Nico's head seemed like they were spinning as well.

Finally, the Aphrodite cabin came into view. It was a cute cottage style house with a low porch and awning. It had a porch swing (which I thought was cool), with colorful flowers growing in patches around it. The only thing that put me off was that it was painted a bright pink. I had nothing against pink, but the poor thing stood out like an emo at cheerleading camp.

"I have to go." Nico said as we approached. "There's something I want to check out."

I looked at him. "Are you lying to me?"

He blinked, looking puzzled. "About what?"

"Are you sure you just don't want to go near a pink cabin?" I smiled, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

Nico snorted. "That's not it. I just need to go find something. I think it might help you out."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah? What?"

"I'll bring it by once I find it. See you later." He said, walking off, hands in pockets.

I turned and walked up the porch steps, feeling slightly nervous meeting new people all alone. As soon as I knocked on the door, it swung wide open, and I was roughly yanked inside a world of makeup, frills, and Twilight.

* * *

Now, I'm not sure what you might have heard about the Aphrodite campers, but let me tell you, they actually weren't that bad. Sure, they liked makeup and some of them were a little snobby, and they for sure did not like getting dirty if they didn't have to, but really, they were okay. It was a little embarrassing when one of them asked me if I liked Team Edward, and I had thought she had been asking about Edward Scissorhands, but the Aphrodite children were actually pretty cool.

They were completely willing to help and (if you didn't count the few stuck up ones) friendly. They were pretty, but not in an over the top way. Everybody always talks about Aphrodite children being ridiculously beautiful, but I didn't think they were. They defiantly had looks, but I didn't think they were anything to fawn over. Most girls are pretty anyway.

And they weren't as obsessed with boys and makeup and Justin Beber as most people think. From what I learned from a few of them (the ones who didn't stay year round) they were pretty smart. One girl told me she wanted to take over her father's export company when she graduated college. One of the boys wanted to be a police officer. So really, don't believe everything you hear.

The next week was pretty hectic. I spent a lot of time practicing archery with the Apollo kids. They were amazing with the things they could do with a bow. I saw one boy shoot a target dead on from twenty yards away. And the target had been an apple sitting on a tree branch. I'm sorry to say I wasn't that good, but I did hit a bulls-eye nearly every time at the target.

I spent a lot of time with Annabeth and Tanner, who taught me all about the Greek language and myths. Annabeth talked so much about Greek history and architecture I thought I was going to throw up. Percy was there too, but he mostly made snide comments and jokes in the background, causing the two siblings to chase him out.

Nico helped me out the most though. When he said he had something that would help me, he had meant a book. It was really thick and smelled moldy and gross. The leather was icy cold in my hands, like I was holding a block of ice. It wasn't labeled at all, so when he gave it to me, I had no idea what it was.

"It's a history book." He said.

I groaned and held it back out to him. "I've had enough history with Tanner for a lifetime. No thanks."

He smirked and shoved the book back at me. "It's not exactly a history book. It's more like a book of myths. I found it once when I was walking through the library in the Underworld. It's more complete than anything we have here."

I paused for a second, having just realized what he said. "You got this from the Underworld?"

He shifted on his feet, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Yeah. I thought it might help, since you're clueless about things you should know about."

"Ah. So that's where you disappeared to the other day." I said, looking down at the cold book.

He nodded, not looking at me. "I used it when I was learning too. I had to sneak it out though. Things that belong to the Underworld aren't supposed to leave."

"Won't you get in trouble if someone notices it's gone?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Only if they notice. Don't worry about it. Just read it. It'll help."

I felt incredibly touched. Nico was willing to get in trouble in order to help me out, someone he had only known for a week. And it wasn't like he would get in trouble with a school principal or something. He'd probably get in trouble with his father. His father, _the god of death_. I thought it was really stupid and sweet of him. I smiled.

"Thanks, Nico. I'll make sure to read it tonight."

He turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets as usual. I couldn't help but notice the slight blush on his cheeks.

That book really did help me a lot. I learned more than I ever wanted about Greek mythology. It was all so confusing. This guy did this, someone killed that monster, but then this happened and he was killed, and on and on. There were so many different versions of different myths; I didn't know what was true and what was a lie. I doubted the gods themselves really knew what happened during some of these adventures.

But what really got me was the myth about Eros and Psyche. The info I found on my father was confusing. He was a primordial god, but at other times he was the child of Aphrodite. It wasn't really clear on which he was, but it was clear that he is the god of love and likes to shoot people with love arrows and cause lots of mischief.

The story of my dad and Psyche was really drawn-out and long, but the gist of it was that Psyche was too beautiful for her own good. Aphrodite (who I guess is like my grandmother…weird.) got jealous and ordered Dad to shoot her and make her fall in love with something nasty. Instead, he accidently got pricked himself (the idiot) and fell in love with her. So after some more stuff, he has Zephyrus take her away, visits her at night, and tells her she can't look at him (what was the point of that anyway?). But she does (with some influence by her sisters) and he flies away. After that, a lot of things happen, but basically Aphrodite makes her do a bunch of ridiculous tasks, which she does until she goes to the Underworld and looks in a box she's not suppose too. She falls into a coma or something, then Dad comes and saves her, they get married, Psyche and Aphrodite make up and everyone lives happily ever after.

At least until I was born.

* * *

It was just after dinner a few days after I read the Eros/ Psyche myth when I followed Nico back to his cabin. The last week and a half I had spent in the Aphrodite cabin was driving me insane. Like the Hermes kids, there was a lot of them, and next to no privacy. I felt like I needed some quite time.

The Hades cabin was cool and quite, like a cave. It wasn't as dark as you might expect it to be, being made of obsidian and all; Nico had a few lights in the corners, as well as a black light hanging from the ceiling.

I had sprawled myself across his four-poster bed, dozing from my full stomach. Nico himself sat across a throne like chair at a desk against the wall. I heard the hiss and pop of a soda can opening.

"You know, you're really not supposed to be in here." He said quietly.

"Says who?" I yawned, glancing at him.

Nico shrugged. "Those are just the rules."

I rolled over so my back was facing him. "I don't care." I said, "I'm not use to sharing a room with a bunch of other people."

I heard him snicker. "I knew you wouldn't last long in there."

"Shut up." I grumbled "I just need a nap undisturbed by giggles and whispers. Now shut up so I can sleep."

"You said that."

I snatched one of his dark blue pillows and chucked it over my shoulder at him. I'm pretty sure I missed because he scoffed.

"I said shut it, Dead Head."

He snickered again but didn't say anything. I heard him slurping his soda, but ignored it. I closed my eyes with another yawn and was instantly asleep.

My dream was weird. I was standing at the edge of a huge pool, the water of which was blue and steamy, giving off a smell of flowers. There was a waterfall coming from a gathering of rocks on the bank across from me. Beyond that was a balcony, opening up into a pure blue sky.

On the balcony stood a woman, her back facing me, looking out into the sky. Her long hair was the color of caramel and wavy, falling below her waist. She wore an eggshell white dress, and I could she on her arm a gold band.

"Come forward, Jamie Cooper." She called.

Her voice was soft and sweet, alluring, and before I knew it, I was standing right next to her. She looked down at me and I couldn't help but gasp.

She was truly beautiful. I know I said that the Aphrodite children were pretty, but they paled in comparison next to this woman. She looked young, maybe in her early to mid-twenties, with a heart shaped face and clear blue eyes that gazed at me coldly. Her pink lips were tiled downward at the edges.

I had to look away. There was no way I was worthy enough to look this woman in the face. I looked down at my shoes, feeling wrinkled and unkempt.

"It is good to finally meet you, Jamie Cooper." Her voice sounded like music, soft and pleasant, but she really didn't seem all that pleased to meet me.

A cold shiver ran down my back. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "but I don't know who you are."

"Don't you?" she asked tersely "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You have only just learned of me, after all."

I couldn't think of anything to say. It was like this woman was making my brain shut down. I wanted to just disappear.

"Lift your head, girl." She said, sounding impatient, "I want to look at you."

Her hand cupped under my chin and yanked my head up so we were face to face. Her hand was hot on my skin, much hotter than should be normal, but not painful.

Her blue eyes searched my face, lingering on my hair and eyes. Tanner's intense stare was nothing compared to this woman's. I wanted to yank away from her and run and hide.

"Yes, but I would find you." She said quietly, making a chill of fear run down my spine.

Finally she let go, and I instantly looked back down at my sneakers. Somehow, they seemed much more ratty than usual.

"Yes, you are his." She said "I was hoping it was a lie, that he was just playing a cruel joke, but it seems you are indeed his child."

I could hear the cold anger in her voice, and I had the sudden urge to drop to the ground and cover my head.

"Since that is indeed the case, I have a task for you, Jamie Cooper." She said coldly.

"A task?" I whispered, feeling shaky.

The warm air had suddenly gone cold, the blue sky darkening. I started to shiver, wrapping my arms around myself and breathing on my fingers.

"Yes. I recently loaned out my mother-in-laws girdle. If she finds out I did so without her permission, she will be terribly irate. I want you to return it to me."

"A girdle?" I asked, confused.

"Aphrodite's beautifying girdle, you stupid girl!" she snapped angrily, causing my lungs to freeze. I fell to the ground, gasping.

She kneeled down next to me and started to stroke my hair gently, her fingers like ice. I curled into a ball, whimpering in fear, struggling to breathe the frigid air.

"Now now," she crooned softly, "It's very sensible of you to be frightened of me. You should have been killed that day I took control of Ares' daughter, but it seems my husband took pity on you."

She leaned down so her breath caressed my ear, making me shiver harder. "Bring me Aphrodite's girdle, and I will not destroy you. Consider this your only chance to win my favor, Jamie Cooper. If you fail in this, your new home will be Tartarus."

My lungs suddenly constricted and I gasped, shooting up, my eyes going wide. My forehead hit something hard and I rolled over, moaning in pain. My lungs felt frozen, my chest sore.

I heard Nico's voice, cursing. I blinked blurredly and saw him standing at the edge of his bed, holding his forehead. He looked at me, eyes irritated but concerned.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, "You suddenly started gasping and"-he looked down at my clothes, frowning-"there's ice on you."

I looked down at my clothes and saw he was right. My clothes were damp, as well as my hair and face. I felt my eyes widen, realization hitting me like a brick.

"Nico," I rasped, "I think I just met my step-mother."

His dark eyes hardened, his body tensing. "What?"

I nodded, one hand going to my chest, feeling the soreness there. I swallowed thickly.

"My step-mother, Psyche."

* * *

**So how was it? I hope I got my stuff down right, what with the myths and all.**

**I tried to make this chapter have a little more Nico/Jay action, since a few of you expresssed that you wanted them to get together. But let's keep in mind that they are both fourteen, and probably kinda shy when it comes to that kind of stuff. Just because Jay's dad is the love god doesn't mean she's an expert on love.**

**And now that she has met her lovely step-mommy, you know what that means...a quest! But who should come? Let me know in a review, as well as any questions, comments, concerns and issues you may have. I'm not going to be one of those authors who threatens not to write if I don't get reviews, but I would really like some. They feed my brain and help this story grow. Like fertalizer, but better smelling :)**


	8. Author's note

**Hello my faithful readers! I'm sorry if you were expecting another chapter, but I have some important news. I was re-reading this story the other day and decided I like how it is going. However, I noticed a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes that I didn't notice before. So, after much consideration, I have decided to take this story down and redo it. I just feel that my writing has improved since I started The Unoticeable, and that I can make it much better than it is. Unfortunately I'll have to start from the very beginning because I had this story saved on our other computer, which crashed and was trashed soon after. Erg.**

**But do not despair! I'm not going to take this version down until after Life of a Wolf Girl is completely finished, including the two-shot I'm planning for it. It will still have the same title, and I will post a note before I take this one down and repost, so I don't catch you all by surprise. **

**I just wanted to warn you all that I don't plan on posting any more updates until I get this story smoothed out. I'm also in collage now, so my time is limited, but I do plan on doing this. My interest in the Percy Jackson series is still strong (although I do still need to read the new series) so I still want to write Jay's story. I hope you can forgive me for this out of the blue decision, but in the end I hope you will enjoy The Unoticeable much more once it isn't as annoying to read. I don't expect you all to wait while I redo this, so if some of you feel that I totally suck and want to go ahead and take me off your favorites and/or alerts, feel free. I won't know if you do or not, but I hope you will understand why I'm doing this.**

**Thanks for being awesome, and I do hope you will continue to read once The Unoticeable's make-over is finished!**

**P.S. If any of you are Twilight fans, Jacob fans in particular, feel free to check out Life of a Wolf Girl. It's gotten great reviews so far and I'm particularly proud of it :)**


End file.
